


Oh Mr. Barton

by MiaGB



Series: Teacher/Student!AU Hawksilver [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty notes, Drunk Sex, Dubcon Spanking, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Getting Together, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magneto is the Maximoff's uncle, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wanda is also the best sister, Wanda is the worst sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGB/pseuds/MiaGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before moving to The States Pietro Maximoff wasn't sure he was going to like it. He is anxious about the new school, nervous about meeting new people and then his new Math teacher walks in and wow... maybe there is a chance he will like America. </p><p>This is Pietro's POV on the events of "Too annoying to like, too special not to love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely MissV suggested this companion fic for "Too annoying to like, too special not to love", so this is dedicated to her (:  
> If you haven't read the first work, check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3934909/chapters/8815585  
> Also, special thanks to my beta, gay_babies_in_space <3

The United States of America, land of freedom and justice. Not so much, in Pietro's opinion. For him, The States where the place from where all the problems of his life came from: the bombs during the civil war, the exploitation by the American companies - everything. He never liked the States nor ever dreamed of living there. Nevertheless, there he was - on a plane heading to New York City. He was going to live in America.

Pietro was born in Sokovia, twelve minutes before his twin sister, Wanda. He had a difficult childhood, but those had been the best years of his life. Their country was at war - you could literally get shot while going out to buy some bread. It was a hell of a life, yes, but their mother was always there to say that the world would be a better place when they grow up. Even in the worst scenario, he had the best family he could ask for. They lived happy for ten years; mom, dad, Wanda and himself. And then the bombs came.

They lost their parents and had nowhere to go. A man from the government came and took them to an orphanage. The man looked for relatives, uncles, grandparents, anyone who could take care of the kids, but he found no one. So they stayed at the orphanage. Those had been the worst days of Pietro's life. He didn't make friends, the other kids didn't like him nor Wanda. For a long time it was just the two of them, helping each other and protecting each other. 

Years later a relative showed up. His name was Erik Lehnsherr, their mother's brother. He lived in America and that was the reason the Sokovian government never found him. He was a middle-aged man, very serious, but very kind. They were going to live with him in New York and Pietro wasn't sure he was going to like it.

.

  
The first day of school came and Pietro was nervous. It seemed a good school, but he always had problems interacting with new people. He had never been good at making friends. For some reason people didn't seem like him. His only friend was his sister. Wanda didn't seem so anxious. She had problems with new people too, but she seemed ready to give them a chance. 

They went straight to the head teacher, a grumpy old man called Alexander Pierce. He didn't seem nice at all. He led them to class and informed them that professor Barton was going to be there soon. Their first class was going to be Math. Not a bad class, but definitely not his favorite one. There were two empty chairs on the first row and they sat there.

Some minutes later a man entered the classroom with some books under his arm and a mug of coffee on the other hand. He had a light brown hair that was a little messy. His tie was crooked and he had dark circles under his eyes. The first thing Pietro realized was that the man was not a morning person. The second thing was that he was quite handsome. He is not sure if teachers are allowed go to school with bed hair, but he surely thinks this one looks very charming with it. Mr. Barton drank a little of his coffee and cleaned his throat to draw everyone's attention. When all the students were properly sitting on their chairs he started to talk.

"Good morning everyone." Oh, what a nice voice, Pietro thought. "So, we have new students today. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." He couldn't avoid a little smile listening his name on the man's lips. "They just came to The States, welcome kids. Be nice to them and let's start the lesson."

Maybe there is a chance he will like America.

.

  
Pietro and Wanda were sitting on a bench outside the school after classes waiting for Uncle Erick's ride home. In the end nothing bad happened. The school seemed nice, the teachers seemed nice, the students seemed nice. Everything - except that grumpy, gross head teacher - seemed okay. Pietro hadn't actually talked to someone, but that boy who sat beside him in classroom - Thor was his name - made some comments during class and was really cool.

"So," Wanda started. "What did you think?"

"It was... okay. I guess."

"I really like Mr. Rogers. He is funny. I may even like History with him teaching." Wanda actually hated history, so that surprised Pietro a little. "Who did you like the most?"

"Mr. Barton." He answered.

"Mr. Barton? Really? But he is so... meh. Why him?"

"I think he is quite... attractive?"

Wanda stared shocked at his brother for like five seconds before starting to laugh hysterically. Pietro felt almost offended.

"What, just because he is a professor he can't be handsome?!" He complained.

"No, it's just..." She spoke with pauses to laugh. "This was so unexpected... I mean... You had never said you found someone hot and then..."

"Hey, I didn't say hot! I said handsome. Not the same thing. It's not like I want to fuck with him or something."

"Or something... yeah." And she started to laugh hysterically again.

"You are the worst sister, _ever_."

"Yeah... I love you too, Pietro."

.

Wanda teased him for the rest of the day and it was really annoying. He honestly regreted telling her about Mr. Barton. She kept making jokes about "hot and strong Mr. Barton who is ready to give you all his love".

"Hey, I forgot my towel, can you handle it to me?"

"Why don't you ask Mr. Barton so he can wrap it around you with his strong arms and kiss the hell out of you?"

"Fuck off, Wanda!"

.

  
Late at night Pietro was sitting on his bed reading a book when Wanda showed up.

"Hey," she started.

"If you are going to keep the teasing you can go away."

"Aw, did I offend you? Are you going to tell Mr. Barton and cry in his arms?"

Pietro couldn't help laughing. They pissed one other off, but in the end it was always funny. That was the reason they were best friends.

"I hate you," he said.

Wanda sat on the bed and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"You realize he is probably forty-something, married, with kids and as straight as an arrow, yeah?

"I already told you, it's not like I want to fuck him."

"Just don't get yourself hurt, ok?"

"I'll be alright, don't worry."

She hugged him and he hugged her back. They stayed like that for long minutes, just sharing their affection.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too. You're the best sister ever."

.

The next day Pietro and Wanda were sitting together at lunch time. They had already eaten and were just talking and enjoying each other's company. Just the two of them. They didn't have friends after all. That was when that Stark boy showed up.

"Hey!" He called. "Me and the boys are going to play basketball, do you want to join us?"

Pietro was confused. Never anyone had invited him for a game. He looked at Wanda and then back to Stark.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"My girlfriend Pepper is going to be there," he said to Wanda. "You two can talk so you don't have to  sit alone."

Wanda looked at him obviously offended. Pietro could tell she was holding herself back from slapping the boy in the face.

"Oh hell no! I'm going to play and you can eat your sexist shit! I bet I can beat all you boy's asses!"

Pietro smiled. Yeah, she probably can. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my beta, gay_babies_at_space and hope you enjoy the reading (:

So, here is the thing: Mr. Barton IS hot. Pietro denied for a whole month, but he had to confess in the end. “Handsome, not hot”, he had said to Wanda. Well, Professor Barton proved him wrong.

The first time he noticed the man could be a little more than just handsome was on a hot afternoon and the thermostat was broken. The heat was terrible. Pietro felt like someone had opened the gates of hell right behind his feet. Apparently so did Mr. Barton, because he stripped out of his jacket, folded his sleeves up his elbows and opened the first button of his shirt. That was the first time Pietro had a sight of the teacher’s arms. Only half of his arms, yeah, but those were the same arms that would make him confess all his desires later. In Pietro’s mind old men are not supposed to have defined muscles like that. And his neck, oh God. Pietro watched as a bead of sweat ran down his neck. He would never admit the urge he felt of licking it off.

.

The first time he had a boner because of Mr. Barton someone had dropped coffee on him. The man showed up in the classroom with his shirt all wet and still with a big coffee spot on it. It seemed he tried to clean it off and failed miserably. Well, the best part was the fact that the shirt was freaking-white and it ended up so transparent that if the guy took it off it would make no difference. Pietro felt his face turning as red as Wanda’s jacket when he saw it.

He tried to pay attention to the class. He swears he tried. But how could he take Bhaskara seriously with Mr. Barton looking half naked while explaining it? And God, are those his nipples? Fuck, he could see the guy’s nipples and he had to bite his fingers to suppress his urge to touch them. It was not the first time he asked it to himself, but seriously: are old men really supposed to look like this?

He would try to deny how horny he was feeling, but his dick said otherwise. Damn traitor. He discreetly put a book on his lap and tried pay attention to Bhaskara. He would never admit he jerked off thinking of his teacher later that night.

.

The day he gave up on denying his fantasies about Mr. Barton was almost a month after he first met him. He was looking for a club to join - Stark suggested the Robotics Club, Vision suggested Art, Thor suggested the Drama Club. Then this girl named Kate Bishop who used to sit in the other side of the classroom showed up suggesting the Archery Club. He never considered this option – he didn’t like archery at all. He declined her suggestion, but she insisted so much that he agreed to visit the archery range and take a look at it.

She took him to the warehouse, showed him the types of bow they had, the best arrows for each bow and explained the differences between them. She was talking about how to properly hold an arrow and fuck, that was so boring. He was totally _not_ joining the Archery Club. He was almost about to make an excuse to go leave when she stopped talking and took him to the archery range. His jaw dropped when they got there.

Mr. Barton was there, wearing his usual trousers and a white tank top. He was holding a purple bow, arms outstretched and Lord send help… what were those arms? Pietro had to hold a moan just with of the sight of it. His muscles were smaller than Pietro’s, but they were incredibly well defined. He could see his veins and wanted to trace every single one of them with his fingers. He wanted to feel those arms around his waist so bad that it physically hurt.

“So…” He started. “Does Mr. Barton usually come here?”

“Yes.” Kate answered him. “His brother, Barney, is the archery instructor. Apparently they grew up doing archery together.”

“Oh…”

He was going to ask her how good the man was, but that was the moment he threw the arrow and it hit the exactly middle of the target. His cock jumped inside his pants. Fuck. Archery had never been so sexy. When Clint turned to pick another arrow he saw them there and waved a hand. Okay. That man was hot. He had to admit. Also, he totally wanted to fuck him… or something. He would think about what to do about it later, on that moment the only thing he needed was a bathroom where he could jerk off.

Pietro ended up joining the Ping-Pong Club, but he paid a lot of visits to the archery range after that day.

.

Pietro thought a lot about the matter before deciding how to approach Professor Barton. First of all, this was wrong. There was probably some kind of law against this sort of thing and he knew it. There was a chance he could be expelled from school, yes, but he was up to taking the risk. Plus, the more he thought about it more curious he was about Clint’s reaction. He couldn’t approach him directly. He didn’t know how and his shyness wouldn’t let him. When the first test came he had the idea of sending him a note. He thought about a sweet message, nothing dirty to start with. He wrote it on a small piece of paper and clipped it to his test.

“Wonder how your lips would feel against mine ;) – P.M.”

Pietro expected being called by the head teacher to getting detention or something like that. A week passed and nothing happened. Mr. Barton didn’t seem to react to the note. Maybe he hadn’t read it yet. Maybe Wanda was right, maybe he was married, totally straight and was dealing with it like the good professional he was. When Mr. Barton gave the tests back there was another note clipped to it:

“You shouldn’t send notes like that. It’s inappropriate. – Professor Barton”

Inappropriate, yeah? Great. If he wants inappropriate Pietro was going to be inappropriate. He immediately took a piece of paper and wrote:

“If it wasn’t inappropriate I wouldn’t feel so horny thinking about you fucking me up your desk – P.M.”

He just needed a good moment to deliver it to the teacher. The opportunity came at the end of the week. Mr. Barton’s lesson was the last one and in the middle of the mess of students leaving the classroom, he left the note on his desk without anyone noticing.

That was the beginning of the dirty notes saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on tumblr (:  
> http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything I want to send a special thanks to all the readers who left those huge comments in the last chapter. You are the best, guys <3  
> And as always, a thank you for my beta, gay_babies_at_space.  
> Enjoy the reading (:

When he began to send dirty notes to Mr. Barton, Pietro decided he wasn’t going to tell Wanda about it - he knew how she would react. She would freak the hell out, make a speech about all the scenarios this could go wrong, talk about how they could get expelled and how angry and disappointed Uncle Erik would be. She was the _rational_ twin after all. Pietro was much more willing to follow his heart – or his dick – rather than his brain. Plus, he knew she was going to discover it sooner or later. Pietro just wished she would discover it a little bit later than she actually did.

She discovered three days after he began to send the notes on daily basis. He was sitting on his desk when she entered his bedroom to ask if he knew the answers for one of Mr. Roger’s exercises. She sat beside him while he explained that thing about World War Two. That was when she noticed that small piece of paper on his desk. She took it without Pietro even noticing and read it.

“Last night I touched myself thinking about your strong arms holding my legs while you fuck me – P.M.”

“Who sent this to you?” She asked.

Pietro turned to see what she was talking about. When he saw the note in her hands he blushed so hard he could feel his ears turning red. She kept analyzing the note.

“P.M.? Wait. You wrote this?” He hid his face on his hands to contain the shame. “Who are you sending this?”

“Wanda, please don’t…”

“No, you tell me! Who. Are. You. Sending. This. Pietro?”

She began to use her commanding tone. She was probably already thinking about the cons of sending this, doesn’t matter to whom. She was the rational twin, yeah. Probably too rational, in Pietro’s opinion. Why can’t she see the fun side of this? He did answer her. If he hadn’t told her she would be that annoying little shit she can be when she’s too serious until he tells her the true. There was no point in hiding now.

“Mr. Barton.”

“WHAT?!”

“MR. BARTON! ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF?!”

She paused for like three seconds, not sure how to react to this. She kept staring to her brother with wide eyes and open mouth.

“What the fuck? Are you crazy? Have you thought of the consequences if you send this to him?”

“Too late for your complaining, I’ve already sent him eight notes.

“Oh. My. God. What’s wrong with you, Pietro? Having an innocent crush on him is one thing. This is an entirely new level. You’ll get us expelled and…”

“Wanda, can you stop with your rational shit just once?”

“BUT HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF THE CONSEQUENCES?”

“YES, I HAVE! Can you stop? Please?

Wanda stayed in silence for some moments, thinking about the situation. She pointed him a finger and started to talk with half open eyes, clearly angry.

“If you fuck this up, I’m going to make sure that you’ll regret this forever.”

“Okay, can we talk about Churchill now?”

“I’ll keep my eyes on you.”

“Yes. Now, Churchill. Please.”

.

Wanda wasn’t kidding. She really kept an eye on him. She was taking this matter very seriously and it wasn’t once she tried to make him stop. She could try, but Pietro wasn’t going to stop. Not after he started noticing the effects of his teasing on Mr. Barton. A month passed and the teacher hadn’t done anything about the notes. He hadn’t answered them, nor called him to a conversation, nor – thank God – brought the matter to Mr. Pierce. He hadn’t done anything, but he felt something for sure. Pietro noticed the way Mr. Barton started to look at him, the way he bit his own lips with his provocations and had to hold himself back not to show how much it was affecting him.

He just had to push a little further to get some reaction from the old man.

.

Pietro was gay and it was no secret. He figured it out when he was thirteen but it took him two years to come out of the closet. At school everybody knew it and it wasn’t a problem. In fact, he was not the only one in their group: Thor was bisexual and his brother, Loki, was also gay. The two brothers used to go to gay bars and started to invite Pietro after he told them about his sexuality. It was usually on Fridays. They went out after school to a bar. Pietro had fun, dance like crazy and kissed some boys.

That Friday was one of those nights. He had already drunk two drinks and was moving his body on the dance floor with the beat of Miley Cyrus’s last hit. He was dancing with a cute boy, blonde hair and big brown eyes. He was about to kiss him when he saw a familiar red head. Natasha Romanoff, English teacher. Wait. Ms. Romanoff is a lesbian? The question didn’t bother him too long because he soon noticed a much more interesting thing: Mr. Barton was with her. Oh, what a good thing to know – Mr. Barton frequents gay bars. He mistrusted the professor liked men because of his reactions to Pietro’s teasing, but now he knew he was gay – or at least bisexual.

The younger saw a chance to get a reaction from Clint. He was going to ask him a dance. There was a chance he would decline it, but it was better than the no-interaction situation of theirs. He tried to approach the man when Ms. Romanoff went away, but a tall dark-haired guy reached him first and embraced him by the shoulders. Damn. This would be very much easier if he was alone. He thought of ways to approach the couple and eventually the guy noticed his interest on them and blinked him an eye. An invitation to join their dance. Amazing. He approached Mr. Barton from behind and touched the sides of his body. The dark-haired man smiled at him and the three of them started to move together.

Pietro slid his hands to Clint’s hips and the man let his body fall against the younger’s. Fuck. With Mr. Barton in his arms and with his heart is hammering hard in his chest, he thought he could die there. They stayed like that for a while, just dancing, the three of them – not that Pietro was even noticing the third guy - actually, he was noticing nothing but the feeling of the teacher’s back against his chest. The stranger eventually went away for a drink and then it was just the two of them. Pietro was so happy. He wanted to stay with Mr. Barton like this forever. He knew he should say something, so he leaned down and said in the other’s ear.

"Didn't know you were into dancing, sir."

Clint turned to look at him with wide eyes. Pietro smiled, but it didn’t prevent him from running away without a word. Well, Pietro should have guessed that his expectation of Mr. Barton turning and kissing him senseless was a little bit unrealistic. He lost the man in the middle of the crowd and it took him half an hour to find him again. He was sitting near the bar talking to that tall guy he was dancing with before. ‘What does he see in that guy?’ Pietro thought. Not that he was jealous. He just wanted to go over there, punch the guy on the face and take Mr. Barton for himself. Okay, so maybe he was a little bit jealous.

He didn’t actually know what to do, so he just leaned on the wall and stayed there, watching the two men talking and biting his own lips. After some minutes his professor noticed he was there. That was his chance, he had to do something. A tall boy was passing by him, so he grabbed him by the arm and kissed him in the mouth. In the middle of the kiss he realized how stupidly he was acting. Of course he wouldn’t make Mr. Barton jealous. He broke the kiss just in time to see the man leaving without the dark-haired guy. Oh, he actually made him jealous. He wasn’t going to have Mr. Barton tonight, but at least that other guy wouldn’t have him too.

It was his first personal victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for jealous!Pietro in the other fic and I answered I didn't know how to do it. If you are there reading it I hope you enjoyed it (:  
> Next time I'll update 'Too annoying to like...'. Good news for those who miss Clint's POV ;)  
> My tumblr: http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I have good news! I've just finished the semester at college so I'll have more time to write. I'll do my best to update my fics more :D  
> My thanks to my beta, gay_babies_at_space (:  
> Enjoy the chapter (:

Mr. Barton liked him and Pietro knew it. He may not have any intents of actually having a relationship with one of his students, but at least there was a clear attraction. He was sure he teasing had been effecting him since the beginning. Before the notes Clint didn’t even look at his face, he didn’t even noticed him there. But then he started to watch Pietro, to look at him during classes and follow him with his eyes when they passed each other in the corridors. In this situation the boy found the perfect scenario to show him that his attraction was real.

He started to try to seduce Clint every time he noticed the teacher was looking at him. He knew his lips looked nice, so he started to put things in his mouth – usually his pen, since he was at class most of the time – and lick his lips to make them wet and shiny. He used his habit of keeping his hands on his lap while sitting in his favor, sliding his hand near his dick when the older man was looking. Sometimes he thought he might be acting like an idiot, but every time he noticed Mr. Barton actually liked it, all the teasing was worth it.

Then that Friday at the club happened and he knew for sure how much all of this was affecting him. Of course the teacher rejected him that day and Pietro couldn’t lie – it had hurt. He had ran away from him without a damn word. He had ran away to that tall, dark haired guy’s arms. Who was this guy? A _nobody_ that Clint had met for the first time that night. A random hookup. He hadn’t put in all the effort Pietro had. And he wasn’t even that hot... Okay, Pietro had to admit that he might be handsome, yeah - but what did he have that Pietro didn’t? Oh… Fuck. He was acting like a child.

He realized maybe it was time for him to talk to Mr. Barton. Actually, he had wanted the teacher to come and talk to him since the beginning, but there was no word on his part. It was frustrating. Even if it came to rejecting Pietro’s flirting, it would be better than this silence. At least he would know what was in the teacher’s head. He really wanted this contact but he was too shy to approach Clint. He had the courage to send him the notes, but to actually look him in the face and talk to him? He would probably have a panic attack.

Despite his shyness, he tried to talk to Professor Barton. He found himself standing in front of his office four or five times a week, not sure if he should really knock. One of those times he actually knocked, but when the teacher had said “Come in” he started to panic and ran away. The truth was he really wanted to talk to the man, but he didn’t know what to say. “Hey teacher! You know, I really like you, maybe we should fuck. What do you think, yeah? I’ve been flirting with you for a while now, I don’t know if you noticed, but I’d appreciate if you give me an answer about it. So, what do you say, my house or yours?”

Okay. Not going to happen.

.

Another thing that was really frustrating in this story was Wanda’s constant concern. She was an unceasing reminder of how unrealistic his hopes were. She was always there to tell him he would never have lazy morning sex on the soft sheets of Mr. Barton’s bed. But the worst part was she arguing about all the ways this could go wrong.

“You’ll get us expelled!”

“Uncle Erik will be so disappointed!”

“Think about the detention!”

“Do you really want to face that grumpy head teacher?!”

Fuck! Why couldn’t she just leave him alone? He had been sending those notes to their professor for some time and the only bad thing that had truly happened was Wanda’s complaining.

Sometimes he thought that he could share the little things he noticed with his sister without the conversation ending up as a fight. He told her about the way Clint started to look at him and that one time he saw the teacher reading one of his notes and actually blushing – Pietro had to hold himself not to scream in the middle of the classroom that day. But his unrealistic expectations weren’t just about Mr. Barton and every time he said something about it for Wanda she ended up making a speech about why the situation was so fucking wrong.

He made the mistake of going talk to her that Friday after he came home from the club. He was so happy. Mr. Barton was jealous of him, he liked him. Even if nothing happened between them, Pietro had succeeded in seducing the man. He arrived home and went straight to his sister’s bedroom. She was sitting on her bed, so he sat in front of her, gave her a hug and hid his face on her neck.

“I think he likes me," he whispered.

“He? Who… Oh. You 're not talking about Mr. Barton, are you?”

“He was there at the bar and I made him jealous.”

“Pietro, this has to stop.”

It hurt. It hurt a lot. He was happy. He went there talk to her about how happy he was and she had to be a damn killjoy. She has to be that fucking little shit and fuck his moment up. As always. He felt a punch of sadness right in his chest and sat straight on the bed.

“Why do you have to be such a prick? Why can’t you at least pretend you're nice and let me be happy for once?” There were tears forming on his eyes.

“Pietro, don’t…” She tried to touch his face but he moved away.

“You are so fucking nasty! Fuck off, Wanda.”

He was sobbing hard and tears were running down his cheeks. She tried to touch his face again and this time he didn’t avoid her, he just fell in her arms and hugged her. They stayed like this for a while, Wanda petting his hair and kissing the top of his head.

“On the first day of school…” She started. “You promised me you wouldn’t get yourself hurt because of Mr. Barton. I just act like this because I want to prevent it.”

“You should let me fuck this up at least once.”

She didn’t answer. They stayed like that for long minutes. Pietro thought about how much he wanted Wanda to be nice about it. Maybe she would accept it if everything ended up well in the end. He thought about how much he wanted it to end up well and eventually fell asleep.

.

Pietro spent the whole week freaking out about the idea of having a conversation with Mr. Barton. They had Math classes three times a week and the boy wasn’t able to pay attention to the first two thinking about the possibility of talking to the teacher after the lesson. Of course he didn’t do it - at first because there was no break time between Clint’s and the next class, but the main reason was his shyness – not that he would admit it to himself. The last class of the week was the last period on Friday and Pietro wouldn’t have his excuse not to talk to him.

When Mr. Barton entered the classroom on Friday Pietro was so nervous he was actually shaking. The older assigned a list of exercises for the students and Pietro simply wasn’t able to do it because he was so fucking terrified. He solved the first one but his mind simply refused to stay focused on the list. At the end he started to solve another exercise, but just spent the whole time looking at the teacher’s face and freaking out. Every time the man looked at him he gave him a smile, just a reflex of his jitters, not a conscious act.

Eventually the class ended and Clint announced he was taking the list back. Pietro looked at his paper and saw he had done one exercise and half of another. Oh God, he was so fucked. When the teacher took in his work he looked at the paper, then to his face and said:

“Detention after class.”

Well, now he really had no excuse not to talk to Mr. Barton at the end of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda may seem a terrible person, but I swear you are going to like her at the end <3  
> Next chapter things will start to happen ;)
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I'm sorry for the delay ): My beta is busy with college issues and I was waiting for her to send me the chapter back.  
> Unfortunately she couldn't revise it, so I'm posting it un-betaed, I'm sorry for any grammar problem.  
> If someone have time and would like to revise my fics, I'll be very pleased with the help (:
> 
> Now, enjoy the chapter (:
> 
>  **22/07** : Edited with the changes from my beta (:

Pietro needed to have a conversation with Mr. Barton, and he finally got his chance to do it. He had his chance, but now he was completely freaking out. He bit at his nails while waiting for the other students to leave. Wanda was the last one to go. She wished him good luck and closed the door behind her. The teacher just looked at him for some seconds. It felt like half an hour, looking at the Clint’s face and thinking about what he should say. Before he could figure out what to say the older man took out a sheet of paper and gave it to him.

“Since you couldn’t answer the ten questions on the list, I have another one here with just five exercises.” he said. “If you don’t answer those you’ll be in serious trouble.”

Pietro nodded and opened his mouth to talk, but Mr. Barton turned to go back to his own desk and all the boy’s courage vanished. Damn it. He let his eyes fall and looked at the list. The exercises were pretty simple – he could solve them within minutes. But he didn’t. His mind refused to pay attention to the task. All he could think about was what to say to Mr. Barton about their unspoken situation. Between considering starting the conversation and freaking out about it, he actually did some mental accounts. He could answer the questions. And yet he didn’t.

After some time the teacher got up to see his progress. That was when he realized he really should have answered the exercises. Clint didn’t seem to be kidding when he told Pietro would be in trouble. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Mr. Barton was going to kill him – or worse: send him to that grumpy head teacher. Clint took a look at the unresolved questions and _oh_ , he looks angry. He looks absolutely pissed. There was no chance they could have that conversation now. That’s it, Pietro fucked it up. The dirty notes saga will end – and it will end with the boy signing a suspension term at Mr. Pierce’s office. Wanda will scream in his face for two weeks, Uncle Erik will be incredibly disappointed and Mr. Barton will hate him forever.

Pietro held all of those emotions inside of himself and kept a blank face. The professor hadn’t said a word yet. He spent some seconds clearly holding his anger before turning around and going back to his desk. He sat on his chair and then finally spoke:

“Maximoff, come here.”

Fuck, that’s it. Mr. Barton is going to give him a suspension term or something to him to sign and send him to Pierce. Pietro stood up slowly and did as he was told.

“Open this drawer.” Clint ordered, his finger pointing the first drawer of his desk.

Okay, that was unexpected. Why would Mr. Barton ask him to open that drawer? Pietro did it and found some things the teacher used during classes inside of it. Was he going to ask him to clean those set squares and markers? Organize the drawer?

“Take the ruler and give it to me.”

There was a fifty centimeters ruler in the middle of the stuff. The boy took it and handed Mr. Barton.

“Well done. Now push your pants down your knees and lean down the desk.”

Wait… WHAT?!

“I’m going to spank you for being such a prick.” He explained. “Ten hits, one for each exercise from that list you didn’t answer. And you are going to count out loud. Don’t you dare failing this time.”

He was hallucinating. There was no way Mr. Barton was really ordering him to push down his pants and count the hits while being spanked. That was not happening. He waited a little for any sign the older was kidding, but he seemed very serious about it.

“Come on, pants down!”

Oh. My. God. It was really happening. Not even in his filthiest dreams he ever imagined this scenario. Mr. Barton spanking him with a ruler in the middle of a classroom. Mr. Barton who never even looked at his face to say something about his notes going straight to third base. Pietro was not sure how he feels about the idea of being spanked, but the surely knows he shouldn’t be so fucking aroused with his teacher ordering him with that damn serious expression on his face and a wooden ruler on his hand. For God’s sake, he’s already half hard with the mere thought of what was about to happen.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before opening his hands and pushing them down with his underwear. He did his best to hide his forming erection and Clint didn’t seem to notice it. He turned around and bent down, holding himself with his elbows on the desk. After some moments Mr. Barton asked:

“Ready?”

He took a deep breath and nodded. And then the first hit came.

It hurt. It hurt like hell. He could feel the red strip forming on his cheeks. He gasped a little before managing to say:

“One.”

“Good.” The teacher said with an amused tone and landed another hit.

He hit harder this time. It hurt more, he moaned louder and his head fell down, forehead touching the table. Oddly, it felt good. At first it was only pain – when the strike came the only thing Pietro could feel was the hurtful impact of the ruler on his ass. But as Mr. Barton waited for him to count the sensation started to slowly fade away, he could feel every nerve reacting to the sudden pain and it almost tickled. It was like that feeling of the red strip appearing on his cheeks was spreading through all his body, specially his dick. He was fully hard at this point.

“Two.”

Another hit came and Pietro may or may not have tilted his ass up, searching for more. He was already so lost in the sensation he couldn’t tell for sure.

“T-three.” He was starting to stammer.

After some blows Pietro was not sure how he could already count. He was desperate for any kind of touch, anything to get some relieve. He was so hard it actually hurt. After eight hits it was already feeling like a torture. The older hadn’t touch him even once, only with that goddamn ruler. He wanted to feel Mr. Barton’s hand all over his sorrowful ass. He was about to beg him to stop and touch him, but then Clint leaned down to whisper in his ear:

“Good boy. Just two more, okay?”

Oh yes, he could do it. Mr. Barton was going to be so pleased. He nodded frantically until the ninth strike came. He moaned and purred beautifully. It took him a little until he could count it.

“Ni.. N-nine.”

And then he felt a small kiss on the back of his neck. A reward for him for being so good. But he couldn’t enjoy his happiness because another strike followed the kiss almost instantly. He writhed and moaned and spent a long time gasping, gaining breath to say it firmly, no stammering:

“Ten.”

“Good. Now you can get up.”

He was trembling and had to fight the urge of his body to stay still. He held himself on the table so he could get up and turn around. He didn’t try to hide his state – he didn’t give a shit anymore. He let Mr. Barton see how messy he was, how horny and how desperate he was feeling. The teacher did nothing. He stayed there, staring at the boy with a surprised look on his face…

… And a visible tent on his pants.

Oh God, there was no such word to describe how much Pietro wanted to touch him.

So he did it. There was no way he could resist. He went on Clint’s direction, letting his hand rest on the older’s waist and leaving a kiss on his neck. A soft and shy kiss, uncertain, almost afraid of a negative reaction. But Mr. Barton didn’t push him away. He rested his hand on Pietro’s shoulder and fell into the sensation. His other hand came up to reach the kid’s face and pulled him for a kiss on the mouth.

He was kissing Mr. Barton.

Jesus Fucking Christ, he was really kissing Mr. Barton. It was clearly uncertain on both sides, but it was so sweet Pietro wanted to melt. Clint’s lips were a little harsh, very manly and it felt so good. His hand slid down, rubbing a little rougher when he found the teacher’s erection. Clint moaned softly into the kiss and it motivated Pietro to go ahead. He broke it and fell down to his knees, never interrupting eye contact. He mouthed the man over his trousers a little before opening the zipper and pushed down the older’s pants and underwear. The teacher’s hand came to rest on the top of his head.

Pietro found himself face to face with Mr. Barton’s cock and did as his instinct suggested – he leaned ahead and licked the tip of it, still looking the teacher in the eyes. The older bit his lower lip to contain a moan. Knowing that Clint was enjoying it, he closed his eyes and put his dick into his mouth. It was big. Pietro could take only half of it. He did his best to make it good for Mr. Barton. He started using his tongue, sometimes sucking and trying to take more of the man’s length without choking. He used his hand to caress what he couldn’t take inside his mouth.

His own dick was very hard and leaking a lot. He raised his free hand to touch it. He was already feeling close to orgasm. Mr. Barton was petting his hair and started to do it a little rougher as his climax approached. He began to pull Pietro’s hair and it felt amazing. After some minutes he gave a specially hard pull that made the boy let go of his dick and open his mouth to moan. Then he felt warm splashes of cum hitting his face and oh god, he came so hard. He came on his own fist with Mr. Barton’s cum all over his face.

He looked at Clint, leaning on the wall, eyes closed and breathing hard. When the older opened his eyes Pietro raised one of his hands, took a little of cum off his cheek and licked it. Half because he was honestly curious about the taste of it – half because he wanted to put on a show. Mr. Barton looked a little shocked and one hundred percent turned on by it. He licked the rest of the semen off his face and got up to straight his clothes. He left a small kiss on the older’s cheek and whispered:

“Best detention ever, sir.”

He went to his own desk, marked the correct answers on the list of exercises – he knew then, he solved everything mentally at the beginning of the detention –, collected his things and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Alrix for helping me with this chapter (:  
> Enjoy the reading

Pietro wanted to scream as soon as he closed the door of the classroom. He had to pinch himself to be sure it was real – he couldn’t believe he had just sucked Mr. Barton’s dick. He was frenetic, heart still betting hard in his chest. He hadn’t thought about what just happened yet, hadn’t decide if it was good, or bad, or whatever, he just knew he was freaking excited about it. He went straight to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror and… _Oh_. There was still a little of cum on his chin. Oh God, it was really happening. He washed his face in the sink and made sure he was presentable enough before going to take the subway.

He spent all his way home thinking about it. The spanking… oh, it felt so good. He didn’t even know he had a masochist kink. He had written something about being spanked on one of those notes he had send to his teacher, but he had no idea how much he would actually enjoy it. But as good as it was, the best part of it wasn’t how the pain felt – it was when Mr. Barton leaned down and whispered in his ear, called him good boy. _Oh, yes._ He wanted to be Mr. Barton’s good boy. He wanted to please the man and be rewarded because of it. He had recompensed him with a kiss on the back of the neck this time and he could still feel those thin lips tickling him. He wanted it again so bad… Fuck. He was feeling aroused again.

He soon arrived at his station and did his best to get home as fast as he could. He needed to jerk off. His pants were already feeling a little tight and his head was full of images of Mr. Barton. The way the teacher looked at him, lust darkening his eyes, filled with desire. If it wasn’t for that little hesitation Pietro could see on him that man could have bent him over his desk and fucked him senseless. It would be wonderful. He opened the front door and went running to the bathroom. Behind him he heard Wanda asking:

“How was detention?!”

“Boring!” He shouted back.

He closed the bathroom’s door and started to strip. He took a hard breath after opening his pants. He was painfully hard at this point, his body begging for any kind of touch. He went to the shower and let the hot water run over his body, moaning with the sensation. He started touching his cock gently, letting his mind vanish away. He thought of Mr. Barton looking down at him with those lusty eyes. When his hands came down to pet his hair he felt like he could melt into the touch. It was so fond and yet so sexy, having those rough hands rubbing his scalp. _Fuck._ He let a moan escape as his hand started to move faster.

His free hand came up to his face and he started to suck on his fingers. His head was filled with images of him sucking Clint’s dick. The man had a dick bigger than he imagined in his fantasies. He moaned around his fingers thinking of how it would feel to be fucked by Mr. Barton. He was already close to orgasm and it took just a few more strokes for him to come for the second time in the last hour.

.

After Pietro finished his shower uncle Erik served them some tomato soup with toasts. They all ate together and did the dishes quickly. Then their uncle went to his office to do some paperwork and the twins were left alone. They were sitting in the living room, Wanda was watching something on the television while Pietro was checking his phone.

“So…” She started. “How was detention? You arrived in such a hurry, you didn’t even answer me.”

“Boring. Mr. Barton gave me another list of exercises to do, I solved it and left.”

“That’s all? You didn’t use your time alone with your beloved Mr. Barton to hit on him with your amazing seduction skills?” She asked and laughed out loud when Pietro turned into thirty different shades of red.

“I… I don’t have any seduction skills… It wouldn’t work anyway.”

Fuck! He was sure Wanda had some kind of supernatural sense with things like that. She reserved the right jokes for the right moments. It happened even as a coincidence – there was no way she could know what happened in detention, but of course she would say it that day. Fuck all the annoying twins with their annoying sixth sense. Well, sometimes it wasn’t really a coincidence. Like that one time when he checked his phone after a masturbation session only to find a text from Wanda saying:

“Mr. Barton must be hearing you calling his name on the other side of the city”

Those times it was just annoying twin pranking him, no sixth sense involved. Wanda’s teasing never stopped. Even if she didn’t approve the notes and everything, she couldn’t miss a joke. It had been like this since the first day of school.

“Are you going out with those tight pants? You’ll drive Mr. Barton crazy with that ass of yours.”

“So, has Mr. Barton fallen in love with you already?”

“Oh, are you mad with my jokes? Go ask help from your lord and savior Mr. Barton.”

It was a pain in the ass – Pietro was always done with her shit. He usually ended up scolding Wanda but after half an hour they were together again and laughing their asses of about it. It had always been part of their dynamics. The boy tried to retaliate those jokes, but it was impossible with Wanda. He knew she had a crush on Vision, but every time he tried to tease her about it she turned the tables.

“Why don’t you leave me alone and go hit on Vision?”

“Only after you seduce Mr. Barton.”

“Fuck off, Wanda!”

Jokes aside, he wasn’t going to tell her about what happened during detention. No, not this time. Every time he brought the subject “Mr. Barton” to their conversation she had a new moral lesson for him.  She was already mad with him because of the notes issue. Now that? She would freak out. Maybe he would tell her someday – after they graduate probably, when Mr. Barton was no longer their teacher. Maybe she’ll discover it by her own – her sixth sense not only worked for jokes.

“I’ll go read something in my room.” Wanda said suddenly, taking Pietro out of his thoughts. “Sleep well.” She got up and left a small kiss on his cheek.

“Sleep well, sis.”

“Have sweet dreams about Mr. Barton.”

“I changed my mind. Go fuck yourself instead of sleeping!”

“I love you too.”

.

Pietro _did_ dream about Mr. Barton. Except it wasn’t exactly sweet, it was a little more… wet, hot and one hundred percent pornographic. He woke up with a huge morning boner and a vivid memory of the man fucking him hard. He could still feel Mr. Barton’s sweaty back at the point of his fingers. He was painfully hard and leaking a lot and it took only a few strokes for him to come all over his stomach.

It was the first of the five orgasms he had that day. His huge amount of teen hormones plus his traitor mind kept him horny all day long. He went to sleep around midnight after a good wank.

.

On Sunday morning Pietro woke up starving. He hadn’t eaten anything before going to sleep because Wanda hadn’t done the groceries, she was supposed to do that yesterday afternoon – but he didn’t have the right of blaming her since he forget it more times than not when it was his turn to do it. The last thing he had eaten was the dinner he had fourteen hours before. There was nothing to have for breakfast for the same reason there wasn’t midnight snacks the day before, so he decided to go out to buy something. There was this small bakery two blocks away from home where they served the most delicious cakes Pietro had ever tasted. It was the perfect place to go.

When he arrived there were just a few costumers. He had a hard time having to choose between the chocolate and the lemon cake, but ended up asking for the chocolate one. He took a seat near the windows and ate half of his cake calmly – it tasted incredible, as always. After ten minutes someone sat at the next table. He looked up only to see Mr. Barton with the messiest bed hair ever and wearing pajamas pants and a T-shirt. After some moments the man looked at him and seemed as surprised as the boy. There was a minute of silence.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” the older finally asked.

What he was doing here? Oh God, how was he supposed to answer that?

“Err… I’m eating this cake, I guess?” Mr. Barton looked at him with that ‘you don’t say’ look. “What?! I love the cakes they make here!” He kept looking at him with a disapproval look. “Okay, there was nothing to eat at home and this was the nearest bakery.” When Clint didn’t answer the boy asked him: “What are you doing here by the way?”

“I live across the street. Always ends up here when the fridge is empty.”

Across the street? Really? Mr. Barton lives in his neighborhood? Wow.

“Oh, so we are neighbors! I live two blocks away.” He said gleefully.

The teacher stayed silent again. He slowly took his coffee and his croissant and sat on Pietro’s table. He started to eat in silence before looking in his eyes and starting to talk.

“Maximoff, we have to talk.”

Oh, yes, of course. _That_ conversation. They obviously need to have that conversation. Pietro has been waiting for this for the last week, but now they were actually going to talk, he was starting to feel terribly nervous.

“Yeah, I know.”

“The thing is… this has to stop, kid.”

“But I…” He stopped a little, unsure what he was supposed to say. He lowered his eyes, a little shy.  “But I only did everything I did because I though you felt the same.”

Mr. Barton let a small laugh out. Fuck. And then he was laughing at his face. It was obvious he didn’t feel the same. Why would a forty-year-old like a stupid boy like him? He had been making a fool of himself. Idiot. What had you been thinking?

“Yes, I do.” Um? _What?_ “Yep. You drive me mad, boy.”

_WHAT?_ Was he serious? No way! This must be some kind of joke. He looked at Clint wide eyed. The older was giving him a smile and looked the most charming thing in the world. No, but… Was he really serious? _Oh my God!_ He distrusted that the man liked him, but hearing it from Mr. Barton himself? It was a whole new level and _Jesus send help_ , he’s freaking out. He wants to jump on Clint and kiss him senseless.

“But I can’t let this continue.” He added. “You are my student. If someone finds out we both would be fucked.”

_Oh_. Of course. He lowered his eyes and bit his lip. So, his life wasn’t a romantic comedy after all. It just seemed too good to be truth. He wouldn’t have a secret love affair with his teacher. Things like that don’t happen in real life. Maybe after… oh!

“When I graduate; When I’m not your student anymore… Is there a chance?”

“You have seven months until you graduate, kid. That’s a lot of time. A lot of things may happen until there. Maybe you fall in love with someone your age, someone more appropriate.”

“But it has to be you.”

“I don’t think I’m the one, Pietro.”

His heart ached in his chest. Wanda was right, there was no way this would end up well. He was rejected, even knowing that his feelings were mutual. He used to think, with all the silence between them, that a rejection would be better than no answer. Not knowing how Clint felt about him was terrible, but this… This hurts too much. After all that happened. Mr. Barton had kissed him, he had called him ‘good boy’. And then he discarded him. Fuck, he wants to cry. No way was he going to cry in front of the man.

He felt something brushing his hand lightly. It was Mr. Barton tangling their fingers together.

“But… Maybe… It wouldn’t hurt so much if nobody knew about it.” Clint said.

_What?_

The teacher winked at him, got up and went to the cashier. He paid for both their breakfast and leaded to the door. He stopped and looked at Pietro.

“Are you coming or not?”

_Oh yes, he is!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks for my beta Alrix for helping me with this chapter <3  
> Enjoy the reading (:

Pietro followed Mr. Barton up the stairs to the second floor, where the man lived. He waited as Clint opened the door trying to normalize his breathing pace. _Jesus_ , he was nervous. He didn’t remember being so freaking nervous since he was a child. His heart was pounding hard against his chest and his legs were starting to shake. He had never done this before. Even all those filthy notes he had written for Mr. Barton all came from his imagination and his experience with porn. Before today he had only kissed some boys and there was this one time he had given a guy a blow job. The rest of his experience was with Mr. Barton on Friday. Pietro Maximoff was a damn virgin.

It wasn’t a surprise, really. His life had been one hell – he never had time for those things. He was always busy protecting Wanda and worrying about their survival. He had his first kiss when he was thirteen with a girl who also lived in the orphanage. He didn’t really like the girl, he was much more curious about how it felt kissing someone. That was when he discovered he wasn’t really interested in girls. He started to check out the other boys during showers, always discreetly, afraid that someone would notice. People in Sokovia were very conservative and the kids were taught that such things like homosexuality were wrong. It took him two years to gain the courage to tell Wanda about it, the person he trusted the most. She hugged him and said it was going to be okay.

That was the reason he hadn’t kissed anyone after that girl. He kept his desires a secret until he came to America. That’s where he met Thor, Loki, people that lived happily being gay. People like his friends who respected and encouraged him to be who he truly was and be proud of it. Then he started to go out to gay bars and kiss other men, but it never ended up in sex. Once a guy asked him for a blow job and he did it. That was the furthest he had ever gone. At least until Mr. Barton bent him over his desk and spanked the shit out of him.

Clint opened the door of his apartment and took Pietro out of his thoughts. The boy entered the living room, not sure about what to do. He didn’t have time to think about it, because the older grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him against the door. _‘Oh God, that’s it. It’s really going to happen.’_ And then Mr. Barton attacked his mouth, kissed him hard and open mouthed. Pietro groaned in surprise and pleasure. Yes, that was wonderful. Clint’s hands touched the sides of his body and slid down to his hips, stealing a pretty moan from the boy. Pietro hugged the teacher around his neck, pulling him closer, waiting for more.

It felt so fucking good. I was nothing like that kiss they shared on Friday. It was wild, passionate and very much sexual. Mr. Barton licked into his mouth and bit his lower lip and the boy could do nothing but moan into the kiss. He was already starting to feel aroused. After a minute Mr. Barton broke the kiss and Pietro stayed like that for a while, eyes closed, mouth half opened, enjoying the mix of sensations he was feeling. He opened his eyes to look at the man and let a smile show on his face. Oh Jesus, he was so happy. Mr. Barton raised his hands to pet Pietro’s hair and caress his face and it only made him even happier.

“What am I going to do with you, kid?”

‘ _Just kiss me again, that’s enough’_ , Pietro thought and leaned ahead, looking for Clint’s lips again. The older kissed him back, now in a very different pace. That sweet caressing on his jawline made the boy melt in Clint’s arms. That new kiss wasn’t about sex anymore, it was about affection.

“You know we can’t do it, Pietro.” Clint whispered against his lips.

“Nobody needs to know.” He answered, hopeful that happiness won’t be taken away.

“We’ll be discovered sooner or later. It’s too risky.”

_‘No, no, no. Please. Let us be together.’_ Pietro thought, looking Mr. Barton in the eyes.

“Is there a chance when I graduate? Please, answer me.”

“I told you, a lot of things may happen in seven mouths.”

So, that’s it. After all of this, it wasn’t going to happen. Mr. Barton took him here, kissed him passionately and then rejected him again. His heart felt heavy in his chest.

“But yes, there is a chance, definitely.” Clint added.

He showed a smile he couldn’t contain. The older didn’t give up on him, they could still be together, even if he had to wait for it.

“I think I can wait seven mouths. It’s worth it if it’s for you.” He watched as Clint bit his lower lip. “Can we kiss until then?” He asked hopefully.

“Nope. No kissing until you graduate.”

“Not even in special occasions?”

“No. Kissing.”

“Okay.”

_‘But not today’_ , the boy thought before pulling Mr. Barton into another kiss. They let their passion show in the kiss. That would be their last in a long time and Pietro wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. He couldn’t contain his smile, not even into the kiss. They only parted when they needed a little more air.

“Thank you, Mr. Barton. For giving me a chance.”

“Clint.”

“What?”

“My first name. You can call me Clint.”

Clint. _So that was what the ‘C’ stands for in “Professor C. Barton”._ Yes, Pietro could get used to it. It felt intimate and it made him feel like butterflies were flying in his stomach. Oh, God, he was so fucking in love with the man. He hugged him tighter and they stayed like that for a while. Mr. Barton – no, Clint – eventually broke the silence:

“Come on, kid. I’ll make you some coffee.”

Pietro started to realize that the man might drink a little too much coffee.

.

Seven months sounded like an eternity for Pietro. That whole situation was happening for a little more than a month and he was already desperate. _‘But it’s for Mr. Barton, remember it, be strong’_ , he thought…. But seven fucking months was a lot of time, like… A LOT of time, really. How was he supposed to wait so long for something he wanted so much? It felt so good to be on Clint’s arms, to kiss him, to hear from his mouth how much he liked him. But he couldn’t have more of it. At least for the next seven months.

The following week was hell. Even when Pietro didn’t see Clint his head just refused to forget about him. He was constantly horny with his pornographic thoughts, or sad about the seven months thing, or acting like a stupid boy in love – which he was, but didn’t like to admit he was behaving like one. If the days he didn’t see Clint were bad, the ones he did were even worse. He couldn’t concentrate in the man’s classes. He had a damn hard on just for being in the same room with the man. He noticed that Clint was feeling like that too and it only made him feel even more desperate.

On Thursday, when the math class ended – the second class of the week, and he was already that desperate – he realized he couldn’t wait until June. God, he couldn’t wait a fucking week, imagine all those months. He had to do something to convince Clint to just fuck him already. He thought about trying to seduce the man or even go and talk to him, maybe if he asked nicely Clint would fulfill his desires. But in the end he decided to do it in the way he did it better…

He only had to think about what to write on it.

.

By around eleven that night Pietro found himself lying on his bed. He was exhausted. All the tension from the last week was already starting to give him headaches. He needed to relax – and decided to do it the only way teen boys actually know: jerking off. But not one of those hasty wanks to deal with and unexpected erection. No, he wanted to _enjoy_ it.

He started by taking off his clothes, slowly, letting his fingertips brush lightly over his skin while he did it. It incited the nerves all over his body and gave him a pleasant sensation. He rested his head on his pillow, so he could see his naked body from a good angle. He was already half hard – but he honestly had the feeling he had been constantly half hard since the moment Mr. Barton ordered him to take that wooden ruler from his drawer. He touched his face softly, letting two of his fingers slide into his mouth. The digits were sucked and bitten as Pietro stated to imagine it was Clint putting his fingers into his mouth and smiling as the boy took them so well.

His hands slid down until it reached his nipples. He pinched them both until they were hard and a little sorrow. He wanted to lick them – actually, he wanted Clint to lick them – but he wasn’t that flexible, so he had to bring his fingers to his mouth and rub the nubs with his wet digits. He let his hands slid further down, moaning quietly as his nerves turned more sensitive near his crotch. He grabbed the base of his cock and observed as a drop of pre cum formed at the tip of it. His index finger came up to touch it and spread it over the head of his dick. It was a good lubrication, but it wasn’t enough. He opened the drawer beside his bed and took a bottle of lube he kept there. He poured a little of the translucent liquid and brought it his cock without warming it. He hissed at the cold sensation, but it felt oddly pleasurable.

He stroked his dick with one hand the used the other to caress his balls. He let his testicles slide through his fingers as his hand went down to touch his perineum until it reached his entrance. _Fuck_ , it’s been a while since he had done it, but he remembered very well how much he enjoyed it. He let his lube covered finger slide in and started to search for his prostate. He groaned as he touched it and started to caress the spot as his other hand kept a regular pace on his cock. He poured more lube on his fingers and slid two of them inside him this time. It hurt a little, since he hadn’t done it for weeks, but it soon vanished and only the pleasure remained.

He imagined it was Clint fingering his ass and giving him a hand job. He imagined the man leaning down to whisper in his ears: “Are you ready for my cock, sweetheart?” and the only thing he could do was to moan a “yes, please” desperately. And then Clint took his fingers out and lined his dick up. Pietro moaned loud as he added a third finger. _Oh God_ , he felt so full. He had never fucked himself with more than two fingers but _oh_ , wasn’t that good? He imagined Mr. Barton holding him by his tights and fucking him senseless as he moved his fingers in a rapid pace. It didn’t take long for to come over his stomach and chest in one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

He fell on the bed abruptly, limbs all loose and completely relaxed. All the tension was gone and the only thing that mattered was how much he wanted to sleep. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he gained motivation enough to get up and take a shower.

Oh, by the way, he knew what he was going to write on that note.

.

On Friday, when Clint’s class started, Pietro had the note ready to be given to the man. It was just a small piece of yellow paper, just like the others. In that one he had written:

“Yesterday I had three fingers up my ass thinking about you. I’ve never come so hard. I want you so bad, sir. I don’t think I can wait seven months. – P.M.”

Sounded good for Pietro. If he was Clint he wouldn’t resist this. That time his plan wasn’t to discreetly hide it in the middle of the man’s things. No, he wanted to _give it_ to him. He just needed his attention. The problem was that Mr. Barton just refused to look at him. He entered the room in a rush, assigned some exercises and stayed focused on his things. It took twenty fucking minutes until Clint finally looked at him. When he did Pietro gave him a suggestive face and showed him the note. The man bit his lip nervously. Yeah, he looked interested. He instantaneous got up to take a look at the students’ progress and discretely put the note in his pocket as he passed by Pietro’s desk.

The boy didn’t expect an answer. He honestly thought he would need more than a couple of notes to convince Clint. But at the end of the class Mr. Barton gave back that list of exercises from last week and Pietro found a note clipped to his paper:

“My apartment, 7p.m. – C.B.”

_Oh My God_ , it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those who do not read 'Too Annoying to like', I know you expected some sex here, sorry hahhaha But I really wanted to write some fluff <3 I hope that little Pietro playing with himself is good enough to compensate ;)  
> Oh, by the way, next chapter is going to be one hundred percent smut ;))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me too long to write this chapter and too long for my beta to revise it, but here it is, finally :D  
> Thanks for Alrix for helping (:  
> And enjoy (:

**Chapter 8**

 

Mr. Barton had invited him to his apartment. Mr. Barton was probably going to fuck his virginity out of him. Oh, _Jesus_ , he was nervous. He was absolutely freaking out. He honestly wanted to scream as he walked to the metro station. The note in his pocket was almost burning and he kept checking it over and over again just to be sure he had read it correctly. He entered the train and leaned against one of the walls and took the note out of his pocket, analyzing it for the eleventh time. There was nothing fantastic about it, really, just a piece of paper with four words written on it, but Pietro kept observing it like he was looking for some kind of hidden, ancient runes or something. Clint’s handwriting wasn’t beautiful – it was actually the opposite, it looked like just a couple of scrawls, but the boy could read the message clearly and felt his heart bumping faster in his chest every time he did.

“What’s that?” Wanda asked, trying to look at it over his shoulders.

“Nothing!” He said as he shoved the note back into his pocket.

Wanda looked at him with a suspicious look but let it go. Wanda’s suspicions were the last thing he needed. Pietro fought the urge of checking the note again until they arrived home. He went straight to his bedroom and hid the note inside a notebook he was sure nobody would take a look at – yes, he was keeping the note; of course he was. He still had time before seven, so he just laid down his bed to wait and _oh my God_ , does time really passes that slowly? He was so freaking nervous, the anxiety making him want to bury his face into his pillows and scream. When the clock reached five to seven he took a deep breath and got up. Wanda was painting her nails in the living room.

“I’m going out with Thor” Pietro said as he went to the door. “See you later.”

Wanda waved to him and lowed her sight back to her nails. Clint lived two blocks away. It was a five minute walk but he was thinking so much that it seemed an eternity. He tried to calm down, but he left his house nervous and arrived at Clint’s building freaking out. He had to take a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. After some seconds the older opened the door with the messier hair Pietro had ever seen him with and a toothbrush in his mouth. Clint said something with the thing into his mouth but it sounded like a couple of groans. If the boy wasn’t so confused he would have smiled. Clint looked adorable like that and the scene was so domestic that Pietro felt his heart warming in his chest and momently forgot about his nervousness. Clint soon noticed it was impossible to understand what he was saying and signed for Pietro to come in and close the door.

Pietro did as he was told and waited while Clint finished in the bathroom. He observed the room around him. He noticed some stuff from school near the television, a generous collection of DVDs, framed photographs he definitely wanted to take a look at…

“Hey.” The older said softly. Pietro looked up at him and smiled. He felt his heart beat faster as Clint smiled back.

“Hi.” He answered shyly.

Clint was leaning against the door frame and extended his arms in his direction, offering his hand for Pietro to hold. The boy rested his hand upon Clint’s, feeling the rough skin against his fingers.

“Are you sure you want this?” Clint asked, looking into his eyes with a serious expression. Pietro just nodded. “Good.” A smile showed on his face and before the younger could answer anything he was being pulled abruptly in Clint’s direction. He whimpered and grabbed in the first thing he could find for support. It happened to the teacher’s t-shirt. Then Clint’s hands were holding tight on his hips and his lips were touching his ear as he whispered: “Because today nothing is going to stop me.”

_Oh God, yes._ That’s it. It was really going to happen. ‘ _Fuck Pietro, calm down. Don’t start shaking. Don’t let Mr. Barton notice how nervous you are._ ’ He decided he was not going to tell Clint he was a virgin. No way. He would send him away, for sure. Who would want to deal with an annoying virgin boy? He just moaned and held tighter on the man’s shirt. He couldn’t help melting into his arms. One of Mr. Barton’s hands came up to touch his face and guided him for a kiss. The man kissed him so hard it took a moment for him to kiss back in the same pace. It was deep and hot and made all his blood go straight to his cock.

Clint held him by the waist and started to walk, pulling Pietro with him to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. As they reached the room the older tried to blindly turn the lights on. He did a movement so weird that the boy had to let go of Clint’s lips to laugh. And suddenly his legs were colliding against something and he was falling. ‘ _What the fuuuck?_ ’ He looked around absolutely confused. First thing he noticed was he had fallen onto the bed, thank God. Then he sees the smirk on Clint’s face and realizes the man had pushed him. Damn bastard. Damn bastard who was taking off Pietro’s shoes. Damn bastard who was stripping from his own t-shirt. Damn bastard whose naked body the boy had always wanted to see and touch and was now right in front of him.

Clint lay beside him on the bed and Pietro’s hands went straight to his naked chest. _Fuck yes._ He remembered too well that day Mr. Barton arrived at classroom with a wet white shirt. He had been crazy for touching the man’s chest since then. And now he was feeling his firm muscles against his hands, sliding them up and down the other’s back. Their lips met into a lazy kiss and it was perfect. Clint rested his hand on the boy’s waist and started to take off his shirt, caressing the sides of his body, brushing his nipples and making him moan. After getting rid of the shirt Clint sat on the bed between Pietro’s legs and started to unbutton his trousers.

It was happening. Mr. Barton was taking off his pants. Mr. Barton was going to take his virginity. _‘Oh my God, Pietro, don’t freak out, don’t freak out, Do. Not. Freak. Out.’_ His heart was beating faster than even and he had to draw his sight away from the man to try to calm down. He tried to control his breathing, but he was just getting more and more nervous. Damn it, he had wanted this for so long and Now that it happening he was freaking the hell out. Clint pulled his pants down abruptly and threw the clothing on the floor. His hands slid up the boy’s thighs and were followed by his mouth, leaving kisses and hickeys up his legs. Then his hands reached the waistband of his briefs and _‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my…’_

“Pietro.” Clint’s voice invaded his thoughts. “Have you done this before?”

_‘What? Oh God, no please.’_ He was discovered. Stupid boy who thought he could hide it from Clint. Now he discovered and was going to send him away. If he was trying not to freak out that worry left him completely. The words started to leave his mouth without him processing what he was saying.

“Oh-my-god-I-am-so-sorry-I-really-should-have-told-you-I…”

He kept speaking desperately until Clint’s fingers touched his lips softly, silencing him.

“Hey, hey.” He said with that affectionate smile. “I’ll make it good for you. I promise.”

_He was what?_ And then the man’s lips were touching his and he hadn’t understood what was happening yet. _Clint said he was going to make it good for him. Clint was not sending him away?_ Pietro felt a huge weight leaving his shoulders and _Christ_ , Mr. Barton was kissing him and he was not kissing back. He grabbed the men’s hair and kissed him wildly. His naked chests touched, Clint’s hands were holding him by the waist. _‘Yes, yes, oh God, yes’._ They broke the kiss to search for air.

“I thought you would send me away.”

“How could I, kid?” And they just smiled. Pietro was not sure who smiled first, he just knew he had never felt so happy in his life.

Clint’s hands touched his chest, starting to play with his nipples and he let a sharp breath escape. The man’s touches went further, pinching and rolling the nubs with his fingers while leaving kisses on his neck. Pietro thought that he may be a little too vocal during sex, but how could he not? His hands were resting shyly on Clint’s hips. What was he supposed to do with them? What if he touched the man in a way he didn’t like? How was he supposed to know what he liked? But then Clint grabbed his hands and guided them to the buttons of his trousers and Pietro took it as a _‘just do it, boy’_. He opened the other’s pants and caressed his dick over his briefs. Clint’s moan of approval made him smile proudly.

The older touched Pietro’s hips and played with the waistband of his briefs. He shook a little as Clint’s thumbs invaded his briefs and brushed the head of his cock accidentally. He stayed still for a moment before pulling the teacher’s pants down too. Clint held both their dicks with one hand and started to stroke them in a slow pace, not enough for them to come, but definitely good. Pietro searched for the man’s lips before lowering one of his hands to touch their pricks with his fingertips. He earned some hot moans and hisses from Mr. Barton.

“What do you want to do, kid?” Clint asked after breaking the kiss, but not moving his face away.

“Anything you want.”

“Oh no. This is your first time; we are doing it in your way.”

_Fuck_ , he wanted so much, so many things. But saying it out loud? He felt the blush on his face as he said quietly:

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Well then. I will suck you off while I finger you open for me. Then I’ll fuck you nice and slow until you can’t do anything but moan.” _Jesus Fucking Christ._ “Does that sound good for you?”

“Yeah…” ‘Good’ was not enough to describe it. “It sounds great.”

Pietro looked up to Clint, who was watching him with a smile on his face.

“Was it true?” The man asked. “What you said in the note? About having three fingers up your ass yesterday?” His face burned. _God_ , his cheeks were probably turning crimson. He nodded shyly. “Oh, you nasty boy!” He said before his lips touched Pietro’s ear and whispered: “ _My_ nasty boy.”

_‘Oh God, yes I am, just fuck me already.’_ Pietro left a kiss on Clint’s cheek before the man sat on the bed to get rid of the rest of their clothes. He leaned ahead to catch some stuff in the drawer near the bed and Pietro found himself face to face with his naked chest. Of course he touched it, brushing his nipples and sliding his hands down his stomach and then his back. He was about to lick a nipple when Mr. Barton went away to knee between his legs. He took both of them with his strong hands and placed them up his shoulders. Then he started to kiss his inner thighs, sending shivers through his body as he got nearer his groin.

Pietro moaned and brought his hands to Clint’s hair, caressing his scalp. The man licked his cock from base to tip and took the head into his mouth. Pietro looked down to see him. _God_ , Clint was so handsome. He had his eyes closed, fully concentrate in giving his lover pleasure. His hair was pointing every direction with the younger’s hands holding on it and turning it even messier. His hands were holding the boy’s hips down, caressing his thighs a little. Clint opened his eyes, the deep green replaced by the darkness of his dilated pupils. He never broke the eye contact as he lubed his fingers up and touched Pietro’s entrance, teasing for a moment before sliding one finger in.

“You okay?” He asked.

Pietro nodded. _Jesus_ , it was more than okay, it was amazing. Clint’s fingers were nothing like his own – they were thicker and callous, very different from his soft skin. It was a new sensation and he already knew he liked it very much. When Clint added a second finger he felt it was too much. The fingers up his ass and the mouth around his dick… really too much, he was going to come. _Damn_ , he didn’t want to, he wanted Mr. Barton to fuck him first. He managed to say quietly and breathless:

“T-too close.”

Clint immediately let his cock go but didn’t stop moving his hand. He avoided touching his prostate to make sure Pietro wasn’t going to come, but hit it sometimes to drive him absolutely crazy. It wasn’t long before the boy had three fingers inside of him and was begging for more. That was when Clint decided it was enough and took his fingers out, sitting straight on the bed and letting Pietro’s legs fall from his shoulders. He grabbed the condom and Pietro had that idea. He wanted to prove he was not that stupid useless virgin who knew nothing about sex. He was going to put that condom on Mr. Barton. How hard could it be?

Hard enough, apparently. At first it fled from his hands. Then he noticed he was doing it wrong. Then he tried to put it right but it ended up all crooked and messy. _Fuck_ , wasn’t it supposed to be simpler? Clint laughed a little and took the kid’s hands to guide him. Yeah, of course he had to make a fool of himself… again. He tried to show he was not an idiot virgin and only proved he was an idiot virgin indeed. But Mr. Barton didn’t seem disappointed, he was smiling and looking at him like that had been the most adorable situation ever – which was obviously not, in Pietro’s opinion. Clint brought their lips together for a quick kiss before pushing the boy back to the bed.

“Ready?” He asked, lining his cock up to Pietro’s entrance.

“Yeah.”

And then he was in. It hurt at first. Not that delicious pain he felt when he was being spanked, it was an uncomfortable pain. But Clint was the best and of course he gave him some time to adjust. After a moment it wasn’t hurting anymore, Pietro was just feeling full – very full – and he quickly decided that _yeah_ , he liked it. So he wasn’t a virgin anymore. He had a dick up his ass – no, not just a dick, Mr. Barton’s dick and _Oh God_ , wasn’t it glorious? Pietro looked at the man – his eyes dark with arousal, sweat dripping down his torso, breathing coming out rapidly – and knew it was all because of him. His cock jumped with the thought.

Clint soon started to move and Pietro just wanted more, closer, harder. He pulled the older by the shoulders, making him lie above him. Their lips met in the hottest kiss of the night, all tongue and teeth and lips being sucked and bitten. Pietro’s hands went to Clint’s back, sliding up and down easily with all the sweat, carving his nails on the man’s shoulder blades. It was so intense he couldn’t help coming quickly – embarrassing quickly –, but Mr. Barton was coming just after him and he knew it wasn’t too soon. It was just perfect.

They stayed in each other’s arms for a while, breathing hard, sharing affection. Clint eventually got up to take a towel and clean them both. Pietro was so exhausted he wasn’t able to do anything. He wanted nothing but a nap. When the older lay beside him he just hugged him by the waist and buried his face into his chest. Clint still asked something about it being good, but he felt like he couldn’t form words anymore, so he just groaned and held the man tighter. After a couple of minutes he was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't remember Mr. Barton talking about Bhaskara in a wet white shirt, it happened on chapter 2, go check it ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks Alrix for helping with the chapter (:  
> Enjoy the chapter and try not to die of of the cuteness ;)

Pietro slept for more than an hour. When he woke up it was almost ten and he was alone in the bed. He couldn’t deny he felt a little disappointed. He had fallen asleep thinking about how good it would be waking up on Clint’s arms, but he was just hugging a pillow – a very good one by the way, Mr. Barton’s bed was stupidly comfortable; he wouldn’t mind sleeping here every night. He rolled around, gaining courage to get up. As the sleepiness went away he started to regain his senses. He could now hear noises from the kitchen and smell something delicious being cooked. So Clint hadn’t abandoned him on the bed, he went to make some dinner. Pietro could forgive him for that. He was very hungry and the idea of dinner sounded amazing.

He got up and put on his briefs, not bothering to dress the rest of his clothes. Too lazy. Mr. Barton was fucking him an hour before, he wouldn’t mind seeing him half naked. He went to the kitchen and found Clint chopping some stuff and cooking them on a pan, his back facing the door. Pietro leaned against the door frame and took a minute to admire the scene. It was so domestic. The thought of it made him insanely happy. Waking up on Clint’s bed, helping him in the kitchen… He wanted to do those things, to be with him for a long time, to live him, to…

_Oh Jesus_ , he honestly _loves_ that man.

And how could he not? Clint was gentle and handsome. He clearly cared about Pietro and was nothing like that inpatient old man the boy thought he would be. When he found out Pietro was a virgin he not only did _not_ send him away, he also did everything he could to make his first time the best he could provide. He did everything the way Pietro wanted, then cuddled him, caressing his hair fondly until he fell asleep. And now he was making him dinner. How was he supposed not to love this man?

When this all started he couldn’t tell he was being motivated by anything but the tent in his pants. He found Mr. Barton hot and madly wanted the man to bend him down the nearest surface and fuck him senseless. Since the beginning Wanda started with those jokes about him being ‘totally in love with Mr. Barton’, but then suddenly he actually _was_ in love with Mr. Barton. He didn’t even notice when it happened. He started to watch the man more carefully. He noticed how much of a dork he was, the way he reacted to the notes, the teasing. When Pietro realized his notes had already turned from ‘want you to fuck me hard up your desk’ to ‘will you kiss me while fucking me nice and slow?’

“Hey!” Clint dragged him out of his thoughts. “So you’re already walking around naked?”

_Shit_ , he honestly thought the man wouldn’t mind.

“S-sorry. I can dr…”

“Oh no. Naked is good.” And then the man was leaving a kiss on his cheek and he knew it was okay. “Sleep well?”

Pietro just hummed positively. Clint was putting some pasta he grabbed on the balcony in a pan. He was wearing his boxers and a t-shit – a very tight t-shit that hid nothing, especially those muscle arms that were Pietro’s weakness. The boxers showed his legs and the boy realized he never had an opportunity to admire them. They were strong and those thighs, _Jesus_ , Clint could kill someone with them. Pietro was still trying to find something he didn’t like about Mr. Barton – the man was perfect. He walked in the older’s direction and touched his hips, resting his chin on his shoulder to take a look in the pans.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“Some pasta with vegetables.” Clint answered. He moved to lean against the balcony, and pulled Pietro with him. He hugged the boy by the waist before saying: “If you try hard enough you can call it Chinese.”

He laughed and Clint did the same. Pietro had the impression it was much more like a mix of whatever the man found in the fridge than actual Chinese food.

“Did I make your first time good?” Clint asked.

“Yes.” It was not good, it was… “It was perfect, thank you.”

The man touched his chin with his thumb and guided him for a passionate kiss. Pietro raised his hands and touched each side of Clint’s face, caressing his cheeks, burying his fingers into the man’s short hair. Clint hugged him tighter. They eventually broke the kiss, but didn’t move away from each other.

“Why didn’t you send me away?” Pietro had to ask, he was too curious about it.

Clint left a small kiss on his lips before starting to talk.

“I’m too far from the point I can turn back. And when I saw you there, all nervous because of your first time I saw myself, all those years ago. You know, I was nervous during my first time too. This is nothing you should be ashamed of. But back then I didn’t have, like… the best partner in the world. So it ended as the weirdest thing ever. I just wanted to make sure your first time wouldn’t be like that. And I wouldn’t trust anybody else to assure it.”

“Lucky me I did have the best partner in the world.”

_Jesus_ , he wouldn’t change a thing about it. Clint really was the best partner ever. There was no way he could make his first time better. It was hot, it was gentle and it was with the man he loved. _Oh_ , he wanted so bad to tell Clint how much he loved him, how much he wanted this to last for a long, long time. Maybe it was a little too soon to have those thoughts, but he couldn’t help it. Pietro decided to talk about something much less emotional instead.

“Oh, by the way… Sorry about that mess with the condom. That was awkward, I’m really sorry.”

“That was cute.” _‘Cute? Really? No!’_

“What? No! That was…”

“Hey kid, don’t worry.” Clint was looking at him with that suggestive smile. “We have enough time for me to teach you properly.” The man leaned ahead and licked his ear softly and then whispered: “If you are a good learner I can even teach you how to do it with your mouth.”

_Fuck_ , the images that flooded his mind made him feel hot all over. Clint with his hands on his hair, caressing his scalp, pulling it gently. His own mouth around the man’s dick while he says what is he supposed to do next. Yes, he wanted it. A lot. Clint winked at him and turned to face the cooker.

“Let me finish this stuff. I Bet I’m not the only one who’s starving.”

Oh no, he surely is not. His stomach is aching for that pasta.

.

Later that night Pietro found himself lying on top of Clint on the couch. They were watching some cartoon about superhero dogs that saved the winter from the evil villain. It was super creatively named ‘Winter Friends’. He laughed his ass off when Clint put on that channel and then laughed even harder when the man tried to defend the show.

“I thought I was supposed to be the younger one here!”

“Damn right kid, you should enjoy it!”

“I’m not a kid, old man!”

They laughed for another minute or two but they eventually just stayed quiet. Mr. Barton was watching the show while petting Pietro’s hair with on hand and caressing his back with the other. The boy watched the show a little – turns out it wasn’t so bad after all, it was even a little funny sometimes, but of course he wouldn’t admit it. In the middle of the episode he stopped paying attention and just fell into Clint’s caressing.

He stayed like that, feeling the man’s fingers against his scalp; his hands sliding up and down his back, making his feel a moan in the back of his throat every time the hand reached his lower back. It was so good, it made him feel so well, so… loved. He closed his eyes and focused on the man’s heart beating right under his ear. It was beating slowly, Clint was calm, relaxed. His breathing was slow too, his ribcage moving up and down even with Pietro’s weight up it. He wanted to stay like that forever.

_‘I love you’_ he mouthed, but didn’t say it out loud.

And then he started to get sleepy. The sound of the tele was getting further, things started to get darker.

“Hey! Don’t fall asleep yet! I still have to give you back to your sister!”

_Fuck_ , he had fallen asleep. Winter Friends was still on, but it seemed a different episode. The boy had no idea for how long he had slept. He let a groan out and hid his face on Clint’s chest.

“What time do you have to be home?”

Aw, fuck, home. He didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to go anywhere. He wished he could just stay there and go back to sleep.

“I usually come back around midnight.” He murmured between moans.

“Usually? What did you tell you were doing?”

“I told Wanda I was going out with Thor to that bar on the main street.”

“That one where you molested me two weeks ago?”

_Oh yes, that one._ Pietro couldn’t help laughing hard. He had already forgotten it had happen and seeing thing now it seemed so foolish. For God’s sake, he honestly hoped he would drag Mr. Barton to his bed that day.

“Oh God, that was so stupid, I’m sorry.”

Clint laughed too and Pietro noticed he didn’t really mind it. He left a kiss on top of the boy’s head and give him a slap on the ass.

“Come on, Cinderella. It’s past midnight, I’m taking you home.”

_Come on. Cinderella? ‘Kid’ is okay, but Cinderella? Really?_ Pietro opened his mouth to protest about it, but the man was already up and halfway to the bedroom. The boy just forgot about the complaining and followed him.

“You know I live two blocks away. I can walk.” He didn’t want to bother Clint about it.

“Or I can take you there. Come, let’s put some clothes on.”

Well, he wouldn’t mind it if the man insisted.

.

Pietro remained silent during their half-a-minute trip until his house. He only opened his mouth to point where he lived so Clint could park in front of it. The man turned off the engines and Pietro turned to search for his lips. They kissed softly, hands caressing each other faces and hair. When the boy tried to break the kiss Clint captured his lips again and then when the older tried to do it Pietro did the same. They kissed for a long time, but eventually moved away from each other. Pietro looked Clint in the eyes and all he could think was: _‘Say I love you, say I love you, say I love you…’_

“I wish we could go out for ice cream.” He said instead.

Yeah, he didn’t have the courage to confess his feelings.

“You could come over. I’d buy you some ice cream. Or make you a cake, what do you prefer?”

“Jesus, don’t ask such a hard question.” They laughed together.

“So, what are you doing on Sunday?” The man asked.

“Going to your house for some ice cream, I guess. Or cake, I don’t know. Surprise me.”

“Sounds like a good plan. Show up after lunch.”

“I will.” Pietro left a small kiss on Clint’s lips and got out of the car. “See you then.”

“Bye.” The man winked.

“Bye.” He said before closing the front door.

.

Clint not only bought ice cream _and_ made a cake. He made an ice cream cake and that was the most delicious thing Pietro had ever tasted. They sat on the couch to watch a movie and when it finished half of the cake was already gone. After that he sat on the man lap and they shared the sweetest kisses ever. Pietro lost the notion of time. It was just him and Clint and nothing else mattered. And then the man was dragging him to the bedroom and pinning him against the mattress.

“Once you sent me one of those notes asking if I wanted to lay you down my bed and fuck you nice and slow.” Clint whispered in his ear. “I think you should know I want to very much.”

And then he did it and it was perfect.

By the end of the afternoon he went home after the best hours of his life. But he didn’t get the courage to say those three words he wanted so much to confess.

.

On Sunday evening Pietro realized he shouldn’t say ‘I love you’ to Mr. Barton. It wasn’t the way things worked between them. It wouldn’t feel honest enough if he just looked in his face and said it, even if it was from the heart. He had to do it the way he always did those things. He grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote on it:

“I love you :) – P.M.”

That was the way it felt right between them. Next morning he threw it behind Clint’s office door before going to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promissed Pietro's POV would be even more adorable, didn't I?  
> I confess I'm a little more in love with Clint after this chapter <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for Alrix for beta-ing this chapter (:  
> I already said it on the other fic, but if you only read this one, a quicky **warning** : Pietro is drunk so it might be a little dubcon. Nothing weird or noncon-ish, but be warned.

“I need your help.” Wanda said, opening Pietro’s bedroom door and taking his attention away from his notebook.

The boy was doing some research for Mr. Roger’s homework. They had to write an essay, 5 paragraphs long, about the consequences of the Vietnam War. They had to work in pairs assigned by the teacher himself. Pietro was paired with Thor and Wanda was paired with Vision. He and Thor agreed that they would both do their research alone and sit together on Monday to write the essay. That was what he was doing at least until Wanda flopped his bed and sat across from him, making the puppy eyes she always made when she needed a favor.

“So…” She started. “Vision invited me to sleep over at his place so we could do that History text, you know? And then I asked uncle Erik and he said it was okay if you were going too. And I answered ‘well, of course Pietro is going too’, and now I need your help.”

Wanda said it so fast Pietro had to take a moment to process what she was asking him to do. The girl was staring at him with those big eyes of her, anxious for an answer.

“You want me to sleep at Vision’s so you can go?”

“Well…” Her sight dropped to the ground and her face turned a vivid shade of pink. “Not exactly… I was thinking maybe you could go to Thor’s or, I don’t know…”

_Oh. Oh! He sees!_ Yes, he completely understands. He wouldn’t want Wanda with him if he would spend the night at Clint’s too. Pietro couldn’t hold the laugh. Wanda hid her face with her hands in embarrassment. It was finally his moment of victory. He had the opportunity of making fun of Wanda at last. And yet he didn’t. No, he was not the annoying twin. That was Wanda’s role. He just gave her a smile and asked.

“So you are finally a thing?”

“No.” She said.

“Yet.” He complemented.

“Oh, shut up!” She gave him a small slap on the arm. “Will you help me or not?!”

“Yep.”

“Thank you!” She smiled and gave Pietro a hug. “You are the best!”

“Give me ten minutes. I will call Thor or someone to see if I can sleep over.”

“I’ll wait in the living room.” She left a kiss on the boy’s forehead and went away.

Well, he wouldn’t call Thor. He wouldn’t call any of his friends either. It was his best opportunity of sleeping over at Clint’s, he couldn’t miss it. He took his phone and sent him a text.

_You [7:04 P.M.]: Are you at home? Can I come over? (:_

The man replied after ten seconds.

_Mr Barton <3 [7:05 P.M.]: Yep, no problem._

_You [7:05 P.M.]: Can I sleep over? (:_

This time it took a little longer for him to reply. After a minute hundreds of things had already passedhis mind. _What if he was too busy? He was an adult, full of responsibilities, after all. What if he didn’t want an annoying stupid teen bothering him all night? Okay, of course it was more than clear that Clint adored Pietro and he had actually said out loud how much he enjoyed spending time with him. But… What if… Oh gosh, he needed to be less insecure. Well, thinking a little more, it didn’t take too much to get tired of a kid like him and…_ His phone buzzed on his hand.

_Mr Barton <3 [7:06 P.M.]: If it’s not a problem for you, it’s okay._

_Oh, thank God._ He didn’t know if he smiled with relief or happiness. But he knew how much the idea of sleeping at Clint’s made him shake with anticipation. He could sleep on the man’s arms and didn’t care about what time he had to wake up. They could stay up all night if they wanted, watching a movie, fucking, or whatever. He could kiss him good morning and help Clint cook breakfast the morning after. _Oh yes_ , it was going to be perfect.

He said goodbye to Wanda as soon as they closed the front door and was ringing Clint’s doorbell in five minutes. The man opened the door and _Jesus_ , he looked astonishing. He was shirtless, showing that amazing torso and those arms that could make Pietro moan just with the sight of them. He was wearing some purple pajama pants that were so low on his hips it was almost showing the base of his dick. The boy bit his lower lip seeing Clint’s prominent hip bones and the dark curls on his groin that the trousers did nothing to hide.

Pietro gave him a kiss and left his things on the coffee table before explaining the situation with Wanda. Then Clint pulled him to the couch. He sat with his back on the man’s chest and they shared a beer while the older petted his hair. Pietro wasn’t much of a beer fan, he preferred more sophisticated drinks made of vodka or whiskey – even if he hardly ever drank anything. But beer was okay. Their caressing involved a hot make out session that didn’t end up in sex, just another beer shared. Then they ate some pizza Clint had in the fridge and, well... shared another beer, of course.

After an hour Pietro was laying on the couch laughing about nothing and making stupid comments about random things. He had the slight impression that he might be a little drunk. But whatever, he had more interesting things to think about like… ‘ _Why are Americans called Americans if America is the continent, not the country? And why are people from New Zealand called ‘Kiwi’? Where in the hell did it come from? And the word ‘Kiwi’, oh my God, so many ‘i’s. It’s such a funny word._ ’ He laughed out loud. Maybe those were some idiot thoughts, but Clint was laughing too, so it got to be funny, yeah?

“But have you ever thought how funny the word ‘Kiwi’ sounds?”

And then he laughed again. Clint didn’t respond, just laughed quietly and drank the last gulp from the bottle of beer. Slowly Pietro’s hysteria vanished away and he stayed there, lying down and admiring the teacher’s half naked body. _Jesus, he looked so hot_.

“Oh Gosh, have I told you how much I like you shirtless? Once you showed up with a wet shirt and I spent the whole lesson thinking about sucking your nipples.”

He said it without thinking and just after the words left his mouth he thought that it might be something a little embarrassing to say. The surprising thing was that he didn’t care. He just wanted to touch that amazing body that was in front of him. He crawled above Clint until their faces were almost touching. He took a moment to appreciate the man’s face, his strong features, those manly lips…

“I really want to kiss you.”

“What’s stopping you?”

That was all he needed to let it go and take what he wanted. He wanted to kiss him, run his hands all over his body; fuck himself senseless on the man’s dick. Their lips clashed together. Pietro kissed Clint wildly open mouthed and moaned desperately when the man kissed him back at the same pace. His hands traveled over Clint’s face and neck as he buried his fingers in his hair to pull him closer, to kiss him harder. After a minute Pietro let go of the man’s lips to kiss his jaw, then his ear. It was getting hot _. Too hot_. He needed to get rid of all those clothes.

He sat straight on top of Clint and landed on a well-known hardness. A wide smile showed on his face. He took his shirt off quickly before starting to rub his ass against Clint’s cock. He looked down at his lover, enjoying the faces he was making. Pietro could see some surprise on his face, a little of uncertainty and arousal… a lot of arousal. _God_ , he had forgotten how much he liked teasing Mr. Barton. Their little games had stopped since they got together and Pietro didn’t know how much he missed it until now. Seeing Clint laying down at his mercy, getting madly horny with the boy bouncing on his lap and pinching his nipples, it made him burn of arousal. He really should do those things more often.

“I think we should take this to the bedroom.” The man said.

_Oh, shut up._ Pietro was having the time of his life. He didn’t want to be interrupted just to exchange the couch for a bed.

“Oh no…” He leaned down to attack Clint’s neck, kiss it, and bite it and suck on it. “Here is good.”

“Lube and condoms are all in there.”

_Shit_ , he’s right.

“Damn it! Come on then.”

He pulled the older by the hand to the bedroom and threw him on the bed. Clint fell down and stayed there laying on his back and watching the boy’s moves. Seeing how much the man was paying attention to him, Pietro felt a sudden urge to put on a show, to drive Mr. Barton crazy for him. He started by taking his trousers off slowly, moving his hips much more than the necessary. Then he sat on top of the man, legs on each side of his body and slid his ass on Clint’s cock, very slowly, feeling the dick jump against his butt. He moaned seductively, closing his eyes, opening his mouth and letting all his pleasure show on his face. _God, he was enjoying that so much._ He felt Clint’s hands brush against his waist and quickly grabbed his wrists, pinning them on the bed. _‘Oh no, this is my turn.’_ He leaned down to whisper in his ear:

“I want to ride you so hard you’ll forget everything but my name.”

Clint moaned so beautifully. Pietro wondered once again why he hadn’t done this before. He wanted to hear those moans over and over again. The boy availed of that display of submission to let his wrists go, knowing the older wouldn’t move them. He got rid of the rest of their clothes before lying on top of the man and pulling their lips together. He wanted to drive Clint crazy and he knew he has succeeded when he kissed back so desperately. The teacher’s hands came up to grab his hair, pulling him closer. One of his white locks tangled on one of the man’s fingers and accidently pulled it. _Shit._ The wave of arousal that ran through his body was so strong he couldn’t help thrust his hips against Clint’s leg. That was a kink he didn’t know he had and couldn’t resist asking for more.

“Pull my hair.”

He waited for it. After some seconds the older didn’t do it so he asked again with more emphasis.

“Pull my goddamn hair, old man!”

This time he did it, but it was too lightly, too slowly.

“Harder!” He demanded.

Clint applied more strength, he moved his head to the side. Still not enough.

“I said harder!”

“Oh, you bossy bitch!”

_‘Fucking yes!’_ It was so fast Pietro needed a moment to understand what happened exactly. Clint pulled him so hard by the hair he sat straight on top of the man. And it felt wonderful. Then their bodies were together again and his lover’s teeth were buried in his shoulder. It was good. It was so fucking good. He got desperately horny. He simply _had_ to carve his nails on Clint’s back and bounce on his lap.

“Oh yes! God, fuck me! Where is the lube?”

Clint turned to gather the items from the bedside. Pietro took everything from his hands and pushed him to lie down on the bed. The boy sat on his chest and poured some lube on his hands, slowly adding the first finger into his ass. He knew that Clint could see everything on his position and it excited him, knowing that the man could see how much of a filthy boy he was. He opened his eyes a little to see his pre cum dripping on the older’s face and the sight only made more pre cum leak from his cock. He closed his eyes again and added a second finger.

Pietro was so lost in the sensation he was caught by surprise when Clint took his dick in his mouth and slid a finger into his ass. The man started to fuck him hard. The pleasure was so intense Pietro couldn’t move his own fingers anymore. He just grabbed Clint’s shoulder with his free hand and started to fuck himself on the man’s finger. He had his eyes slight opened now and watched every move as Mr. Barton cleaned the pre cum from his face and offered it for Pietro to lick. The boy took the whole finger into his mouth and sucked it. Then he gave the teacher a suggestive smile and moved away to sit between his legs.

At first the boy was going to put the condom on Clint the simple way. But then the idea crossed his mind and he decided to show how much of a good learner he was. Mr. Barton had been teaching him how to put a condom on. Turned out it was very simple after all – and it only made him feel a little more idiot because of that mess he did during their first time. It took him a little longer to figure out how to it with his mouth and now he wanted to show Clint he could do it.  He put the condom in his mouth and sunk down on the man’s cock, engulfing as much as he could and rolling the rest of the rubber with his fingers. Pietro smiled proudly when he saw Clint looking at him with amazement – maybe because of his new ability, maybe because of the absence of his usual shyness. He didn’t know why he was totally shameless but he wasn’t really worried about figuring it out.

Pietro sat on top of Clint, using one hand to hold himself. He slid his body onto the man’s cock, feeling it filling him slowly. He soon started to move himself, riding Clint’s dick and _God_ it felt good. And then the older started to move his hips up, fucking him hard and it got even better. Pietro let himself fall into the pleasure, sometimes fucking himself back on Clint, sometimes letting him do all the work. He was not even aware of his actions anymore. It was getting harder to hold himself up. He was about to let it go and just lay on top of the older when his cock started to brush against his prostate. Pietro screamed with pleasure and after a minute he was coming untouched.

The boy fell beside Clint, totally spent. He took a look around and _Gosh_ , everything was spinning around. It was awful. Maybe he was wrong assuming there was no way he could be drunk. That would explain why he was so shameless. _Yeah, maybe…_

“Clint… I think I’m drunk. Everything is spinning around.”

The man laughed a little. He was cleaning Pietro’s leg with a towel and suggested fondly:

“Sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

Yes, good idea.

“Cuddle me.”

Clint did. Pietro wanted skin contact, as much as possible. He tangled his limbs all around his lover, pulling him closer. The man’s hand rested on his back and the other came up to pet hair. It was almost perfect.

“Kiss me goodnight, old man.”

Clint kissed him softly on the temple and murmured quietly:

“Goodnight, kiddo.”

Yes, now it was perfect. He was lying on the arms of the man he loved, knowing how much he loved him too. He wanted to stay like that until he woke on the next morning. He wanted to stay like that for days, months… for a very long time.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in love with this chapter at all, sorry if it wasn't good. But this thing here was very important for his character development.  
> Oh, I've organized all the ideas I had for this story and they are going to have 24 chapters each. Yes, that's right, we didn't even reach the middle of this story hahahahaha I swear I wanted to make a short fic when I started doing this, I have no idea how I ended up here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey (:  
> At first, thanks Alrix for helping me with the chapter.  
> There is a little of angst in this one, but not too much. I'm not a huge fan of angst, I simply can't write it a lot hahahah  
> Enjoy (:

Pietro woke up slowly. The sunlight burned his eyes and he had a slight headache. He rolled on the bed, moaning quietly with laziness. He quickly realized he was alone in bed and couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed. It wasn’t like he felt angry with Clint for getting up before he did; it’s just he loved waking up in the man’s arms. Even if he hadn’t slept over at Clint’s, they had taken naps several times before. The occasions he woke up before his lover to find him sleeping softly with arms all around him were the best. Well, of course those times were a little rare since Pietro was such a lazy thing and hardly ever were the first to wake up. That morning was not one of those times. He was tangled on the sheets and alone in the bed.

His senses soon started to work again and he heard noises on the bedroom. Clint was probably near. He rolled on the bed to face the man. He was sitting by the window, wearing black boxers and t-shirt, smoking a cigarette. _Gosh_ , he hated those cigarettes. When he was a kid his dad used to smoke and his mom always said ‘those things are going to kill you’. He grew up terrified of the idea of losing his father because of his smoking habit. Unfortunately the bombs did the work much faster, but his childhood fear never went away. Even after all he had been through, cigars still frightened him more than bombs. Clint was the most perfect person ever. He was everything Pietro would want for a partner. Except for that disgusting smoking habit.

“Morning, kiddo.” He said.

“Stop smoking, that’s disgusting. And what are you doing out of bed this early?”

Clint laughed a little and threw the cigarette out of the window – _thank God_. He came to the bed and laid beside Pietro, burying his face on the boy’s chest. They talked quietly about random things: getting up early, drinking too much coffee, eating cakes from the bakery across the street. Pietro even won ten dollars betting that Mr. Barton got up early to drink coffee – which was no surprise at all, since he was a total addict. Then they stayed silent. They just lay there in each other’s arms, exchanging caressing and some small kisses. The only sounds to be heard were their breathing and Pietro’s eventual moans.

During this time tons of things crossed Pietro’s mind, all about last night. Gosh, he was definitely drunk, a little more that he expected being after three beers. It was embarrassing how low his resistance to alcohol was. But even more embarrassing were the things he did after that. The non-sense talking was pretty bad, yes – ‘Kiwi is such a funny word’, Jesus, where did that come from? – but the sex after that was the worse of the night. He didn’t regret it. Not at all. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. He may even have done some things he had been fantasizing about for a while, but the thought of actually doing it made his face burn.

“I did some embarrassing things yesterday, didn’t I?” He whispered.

“Embarrassing? No. But totally new, yes.”

Pietro looked down at the man. He was smiling fondly at him, the same face he was showing yesterday while cleaning his legs after sex. After all the things he had done during sex. _Oh my God_ , he was so ashamed.

“ _Oh Gosh_ , it was really embarrassing.” He used his hands to hide the blush on his face.

“Hey, hey!” Clint dragged his hands away from his face. “Listen, kiddo. You are hot. You are really hot. Anyone with eyes would want to bang you.” _Jesus, don’t say things like that!_ “And yesterday you showed that you know it and how much you like to show it. Yes, I noticed how much you enjoyed me watching you fingering that amazing ass of yours and how excited you felt putting on a show while sucking your pre cum from my fingers.” _Oh My God, Clint noticed it. He wanted to bury his face on the ground._ “And if you enjoy showing yourself, that’s okay. This thing here is between you and me and nobody has to know. It doesn’t matter if you are into exhibitionism or spanking or whatever. You telling me what you want is not embarrassing, it’s goddamn exciting. Because you have kinks, I have kinks and _Jesus Fucking Christ_ , I’m so hungry, let’s have some breakfast.”

_What? Hum… What?_ Pietro stopped a moment to process the abrupt change of the subject. Then he started to laugh hysterically.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry. That was so unexpected!”

“Come on! I’m dying for a coffee!”

.

He told Wanda to meet him at the bakery across the street so he could eat that chocolate cake he loved. His sister texted him around eleven forty-five saying she was leaving Vision’s house. He waited fifteen more minutes on Clint’s couch before leaving – not before taking the ten dollars from the bet, of course. He got there first, took his piece of cake and sat near the balcony. After a few minutes Wanda arrived with a huge smile on her face. She was almost glowing with happiness.

“Let me guess. You and Vision are together?” Pietro asked when she approached the table.

“Oh my God, Pietro! I have so many things to tell you!” She hugged him, totally excited.

“I’ll take this as a yes.”

She sat at the table beside him, talking almost too fast for him to understand. When she took a second to breathe Pietro asked:

“Want some cake? I’ll pay for you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I have some money here to spend.”

She gave him a suspicious look but agreed anyway.

“Okay, I’ll have the lemon cake.”

“Great choice, sis. You have a wonderful taste.”

.

“So…” Pietro said, sitting on Wanda’s bed. “You and Vision.”

Wanda bit her lower lip and looked to a corner of the bedroom, her face turning pink. She took a deep breath before looking to her brother again and starting to talk.

“Vision is the most gentle, wonderful boy ever, I swear. I wanted to melt in his arms. He’s clever and funny and absolutely handsome. How is no one else in love with him? How are you not in love with him, Pietro?”

“Thank God I’m not in love with him!” The boy laughed. “We’d have a serious problem here. Fortunately he’s not my type.”

“Too young and too not-a-math-teacher for you, Pietro?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Wanda lay with her head on his lap as he raised his hand to play with her hair. “So, what did you do last night?”

“Well… We made a pie together, we ordered pizza, we played videogames with his brother, we watched some stuff on Netflix and…”

She stopped talking. Her teeth were back again on her lip and she was turning red once more.

“And…?” Pietro asked, approaching his face to hers.

“I guess I lost my virginity last night.” She whispered.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “You are such a bad girl, sis!”

“Shut up, you idiot!” She said laughing and using her hand to move Pietro’s face away.

“You tell me everything!”

Her laugh vanished away and she looked to an empty space for a while, a little shy.

“Okay.” She started. “We were laying on his bed… his enormous and stupidly comfortable bed. And we were doing our research for the history essay on his computer. I don’t know if it was me getting closer to him or if it was him getting closer to me, probably both. And then we were holding hands, and then we were cuddling, and then we were kissing and… I don’t know, it just happened.”

Wanda was smiling widely, absolutely happy. It warmed Pietro’s heart to see his sister so full of joy. But it also made him feel a little guilty. She lost her virginity and the first thing he did after that was run to tell him. It had always been like that between them. They were each other’s confidence. They knew everything about the other, every secret, every experience. It didn’t matter how good or bad it was, they always shared everything. Keeping a secret from Wanda made Pietro feel terrible, even if he had twenty different reasons not to tell her. Knowing she didn’t hesitate for a second to tell him about Vision while he had been hiding the thing with Clint for a month made him feel like the worst brother ever.

“Sis…” He started, breaking their silence. “I have something to tell you too.”

“What’s that?”

“I lost my virginity too.”

“Oh My God! Last night? It wasn’t with Thor, was it? You were at Thor’s, right?”

He bit his lip. He was honestly afraid of telling her the truth. He wasn’t uncertain of how she would react; he knew it was going to be bad. For a moment he regretted deciding to tell her. Saying the words was harder than he expected. But he couldn’t keep hiding it, it wasn’t right.

“It wasn’t last night, it wasn’t with Thor and I wasn’t at Thor’s last night either.”

“What? So when…”

“It was three weeks ago, I think.”

“Three weeks! And you hadn’t told me!”

“Sorry, sis, I… I was afraid you’d freak out.”

“Why would I…!” She got up from his lap and sat straight on the bed. “Pietro, what have you done?!”

“It was …” He paused.

“Pietro. What have…”

“Okay, it was with Mr. Barton.”

Wanda just stopped. She stayed quiet, looking at him with an incredulous look on her face. She seemed speechless. Pietro stayed equally quiet, afraid of what she would do next, of what she would say. If felt horrible to stay under her shocked sight.

“You are kidding, right?” She asked uncertainly. “You are pranking me.”

“No, sis. It’s true.”

“What the hell, Pietro?! I expected you to be that irresponsible, but him?! Isn’t he old enough to know how wrong this is?!”

“Wanda, please don’t…”

“He’s not abusing you, is he? Pietro, what if he’s one of those creeps and is availing of your crush to get easy sex? And when he’s tired of you he’ll…”

“Wanda. Please.”

“That money you got earlier, was it from him? He’s not buying you with…”

“WANDA!” The boy screamed. Wanda stopped, surprised. “Why do you have to act like this?! Why can’t you feel happy for me at least once?!” He felt tears starting to wet his eyes. “He’s not abusing me! He’s not buying me! He’s my goddamn boyfriend! And he’s not a horrible shit like you!”

He dragged himself to the opposite edge of the bed, hugging his legs against his chest and hiding his face. He didn’t want to cry. He knew she would react badly, but definitely didn’t expect crying. But he didn’t expect Wanda to be so atrocious either. It hurt to hear her assumptions about Clint. How could she say he was an abuser? That’s absurd! Now he was crying and couldn’t stop.

“Pietro…” Wanda murmured, touching his arm with her fingertips.

“Go away!”

“Pietro, please. I’m sorry.”

“No, shut up.”

“Pietro, I worry about you, that’s all. I didn’t mean to…” He moved away from her touch. “Please, don’t cry.”

He raised his head slowly, looking at her. She seemed truly worried. He believed her. It didn’t change the fact he was mad at her for saying such horrible things, but he believed it was just because she was worried about him.

“I’m sorry. Can I hug you? Please.” She murmured.

Pietro nodded. Wanda dragged him close and hugged him around the neck. His arms encircled her waist and he buried his face on her neck. He started to calm himself as she used her fingers to clean the tears away from his face.

“Will you accept my relationship?” He asked, voice rough from the crying.

“No. Sorry, brother.” Well, of course not. It wasn’t a surprise, Pietro didn’t know why he even had the hope she would say yes. “But I will trust you on this. I won’t say anything about it anymore.”

“Thank you, sis.” He said quietly

“Was it good? Your first time?” She asked after a minute of silence.

“Yes.” He couldn’t help smiling with the memory. “It was perfect. He was super nice and did everything the way I wanted.”

“So you are happy with him, yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m glad to know it.” She left a small kiss on his forehead. “Please don’t fuck it up.”

“We’re doing our best.”

He was happy in the end. After all, it ended up quite well. She even agreed to stop complaining about it. It could have been a lot worse. And the most important: he wasn’t keeping it a secret from her anymore. He wouldn’t feel bad saying he was going to Thor’s or Stark’s party or anything else. It was once again the way it had always been between them and that was what made it worthy.

.

Later that day Pietro found Wanda eating some snacks in the kitchen. He knocked twice on the door frame before asking:

“But have you and Vision written the history essay?”

“It’s none of your business!” She exclaimed, throwing an empty muffin package at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this chapter is unbeta-ed. Alrix had been busy and I decided to post it before he sends it back to me. I'll edit it as soon as he sends me the revised version (:  
> This is also a really big chapter (not actually big, but the biggest of these fics)  
> Enjoy (:

Pietro was a shy boy. When he was a kid he used to be the child who hid behind his mother’s legs when a stranger showed up while his sister was the one who run to tell them tons of nonsense. Once, when he was eight, his new teacher asked the kids from his classroom to get up and introduce themselves. When Pietro’s turn came he was so nervous he started to cry. Later he realized that just introducing himself would be a lot less embarrassing. But now it was just a memory he wanted to forget. It got better as he got older, but it never when away. The first time he entered through the gates of SHIELD High School he was shaking with jitters. When Thor first talked to him on that very first class he stammered the whole conversation. It took him weeks to finally get comfortable around his new friends.

So it wasn’t a surprise his face burned with shame every time Clint asked him what he wanted to try on bed.

He wanted to try so many things. He was honestly curious about every single thing he wrote on those notes. During sex Pietro discovered some kinks he didn’t know he had. Like hair pulling. The first time Clint pulled his hair it was during that detention. The wave of arousal was so strong he came hard. He had been waiting to ask for it since then, but only got the courage to do it when he was drunk _. And hadn’t it been glorious?_ Clint pulling his hair so damn hard, manhandling him easily and calling him a bossy bitch. Pietro just loved it.

Being called a bitch was another thing that made him burn with arousal. That was a paradox Pietro had to deal with: he wanted to be Clint’s good boy – he wanted to be rewarded for being so well-behaved and see the satisfaction on the man’s face – but he also wanted Clint to call him a whore. He was a very nasty boy after all. He enjoyed Clint’s eyes on him, watching him doing all those dirty things. That time he sat on his lover’s chest and fingered himself he felt he could get off just by the man’s heavy sight all over him. But just the idea of asking Clint to call him a slut made him want to burry himself on the ground. It was much easier when the he simply did it. Pietro bent over his desk to be spanked with no shame, but never could ask for a spanking out loud. And yes, he really wanted to be spanked again.

He slowly started to lose that shyness as they got more intimate. That day on the archery range he even got the courage to ask Clint to finger him with the leather gloves. Well, the man actually denied, saying they were not sex toys, but then he leaned ahead and whispered in his ear:

“But I promise I’ll take good care of that leather kink of yours later.”

Pietro felt more excited about it than he thought should. From then on Clint started to explore Pietro’s kinks without asking many questions. He let the boy get rid of his shyness on his own and it was much more comfortable like that.

.

Pietro was sitting on Clint’s couch, checking his facebook when the man emerged from the bedroom saying.

“Get your lazy ass off this sofa, we are going out.”

That was weird. Clint knew very well they couldn’t get out and risk being seen by someone from the school.

“We? Out?” He questioned.

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t think we’ll meet anyone where we are going.”

“And we are going to…?”

“You’ll see. Come on, let’s go.”

That was really fucking weird. But Pietro trusted Clint enough to go anyway. If he said there was no risk of being caught then there wasn’t indeed.

.

After fifteen minutes Clint was parking his car in front of a sex shop. Pietro felt his cheeks turning red when he realized where they were but at the same time he felt really excited. That could be interesting. It was a small shop, but there was an absurd diversity of stuff. The boy didn’t know where to start. He walked casually around the place, stopping to take a better look at the things that caught his attention. He had to confess he had no idea how half of that stuff were meant to be used. He kept walking for some minutes until he found a section that made him stop breathing for a second. He looked up to read in the sign:

_Leather._

He bit his lower lip as he let his eyes travel through the stuff on display. One of his hands came up to touch a long sleeved glove and he shyly took it out of the shelf. He felt the material with his fingertips, rolling the glove between them. Pietro loved the texture of leather. It wasn’t rough but it wasn’t smooth either. It almost tickled against his skin and it made him feel hot all over. He would love to lay down on Clint’s mercy, the man’s gloved hands caressing every inch of his body, pinching his nipples, stroking his cock… Pietro didn’t even noticed he had closed his eyes and lost himself on his thoughts until his boyfriend hugged him from behind and rested his head on his shoulder. He was so deep inside his head it startled the hell out of him.

“Leather, yeah?” Clint whispered in his ear. “That’s why we are here.”

So that was it was all about. The older had promised he would take care of his kink. It didn’t take long to Pietro realize Clint always kept his promises. The man grabbed a pair of handcuffs on his hands. They were made of black leather and were tied in with two big clasps. They seemed very appealing to Pietro. Clint observed them for a while before handing them to the boy.

“I like handcuffs. Are you into handcuffs?”

Pietro didn’t answer, he just took them in hand, feeling it. The leather was tougher and a little rougher, clearly meant to restrain someone. The metal on the clasps and the chain that held the bangles together was cold and the boy liked how if worked together with the leather. The boy wasn’t sure he was into handcuffs. The idea seemed appealing, but he didn’t know if he would enjoy being restrained like that. Clint took another thing from the shelf. It looked like some kind of paddle and the younger didn’t know what it was made for exactly. The man hit him lightly on the hip with the thing and… _Oh_.

“Is it for spanking?” He asked, curious.

“Yep. And it hurts more than a ruler. You are into spanking, aren’t you?”

Pietro’s face burned. Yes, he was very much into spanking and he felt his blood going straight to his dick as Clint said it would hurt more than the ruler. He wanted it. He really wanted it. He didn’t answer the man’s question aloud, but nodded frantically. The boy could hear the smile on Clint’s voice as he touched his ear with his lips and said seductively:

“I could handcuff you to the bed, ass in the air, and spank the hell out of you with this thing.”

“Yes.” _Yes, yes, yes, YES._ “We could try it.”

“Great, I’m buying those things.” Clint saying, taking the handcuffs from Pietro’s hands. “And these too, since you are so obviously into it.” He also took the gloves that the boy was still rolling between his fingers and went to the cashier.

.

Pietro was sitting on the bed when Clint left the plastic bag from the sex shop in front of him before sitting down and starting to untie his boots. The boy took the bag to look at its contents. The gloves and the handcuffs were in there. He grabbed the paddle to take a better look at it, since he didn’t have the opportunity to do it in the shop. It was hard, probably made of wooden under the leather cover. _Gosh_ , he was really, _really_ curious about it. There was also a box inside the bag he didn’t see Clint picking at the shop. He took it in hand to take a look. It was a bright blue and cock shaped dildo. In the box, big red letters said:

“It vibrates!”

_Oh. My. God._ Pietro felt his cheeks turning pink.

“Why did you buy it?” He asked shyly.

Clint turned to see what he was talking about and a mischievous look showed on his face when he looked at the box.

“This is for you.” He answered.

“For me?” _What?!_ The boy felt his cheeks getting even hotter.

“You can take it as a Christmas present, since it’s already December.”

Pietro let a small laugh out.

“I swear I never imagined I’d have a vibrator for Christmas some day.”

“Well…” Clint started, crawling above him. “You never know when a vibrator might be useful.”

“Speaking of Christmas, Uncle Erik is taking us to Puerto Rico during holidays break. I wish I could spend more time with you.”

“Go enjoy your family trip. We can have enough fun together until then.” He left a small kiss on Pietro’s cheek.

“You know it’s never enough.” The boy said, smiling.

“A lot then. And we should start right now.”

He touched the younger’s chin with his fingers and guided him for a kiss. Pietro hugged him around the neck and kissed back. At first it was slow, but between lips bitten and shameless moans it got wild and passionate. The boy was burring his fingers on his lover’s short hair and pulling him closer. Clint’s hands reached his hips and pulled Pietro’s shirt up. They had to break the kiss to get rid of it. Then the older grabbed the gloves they had just bought and handled them to the boy.

“Put these on.”

Pietro did as said, but that was strange. He thought Clint would be the one wearing them. He was the one who wanted to lie down and have the leather rubbing his skin, caressing his whole body. Did the man wanted it too? Or…

“Now touch yourself.”

“What?” His face was probably turning crimson.

“Come on…” Clint was whispering in his ear, his breathing making Pietro shiver. “Be the good boy I know you are. Show me how you want me to touch you later. Will you finger that pretty ass of yours as you asked me that day?”

“Y-yes.” Pietro stammered, breathless.

Clint knew exactly how to push the right buttons. He could drag Pietro’s embarrassment away with just a few words. The boy left a fondly kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before starting. He closed his eyes – it helped with the shyness – and touched his stomach lightly, sliding his fingertips up his torso, then his neck, until he was touching his lips with his index finger. He let his tongue out, licking the leather just like he did that day at the archery range. And then he put two fingers into his mouth, the strong smell of leather invading his nose. Clint kissed his cheek quickly while opening Pietro’s pants and taking them off, exposing his naked body and his half hard cock. After getting rid of the clothes, the man moved away – or at least he presumed he had, since he didn’t open his eyes to check.

Pietro let himself get more comfortable, leaning down on the pillows and opening his legs a little more. His hands came down to his chest. The sensation of the leather rubbing the sensitive skin of his nipples was wonderful. He played with the nubs until they were hard, one of them a little sore. He kept rolling one of the nipples between his thumb and index finger while the other hand ran down his stomach, making him moan as it got nearer his dick. He was fully hard at this point.

He took his prick in hand, giving it a really slow stroke, the leather sliding deliciously against his skin. He felt the dick jumping on his hand and couldn’t help moaning aloud. His thumb caressed the head of his cock, spreading the pre cum and making him shake all over with the gloves rubbing such a sensitive point. Even if he wasn’t seeing it, he knew there was a lot of pre cum dripping out of his dick. His other hand came down to touch his balls. That was an entire new sensation, but very much pleasant. He let his testicles roll on his hands, one of his fingers touching his perineum, his entrance…

Something touched his thigh and took him out of his head. He opened his eyes to see Clint offering him a bottle of lube.

“Thank you.” He said smiling.

Honestly, Pietro was already so lost in his thoughts he had almost forgot the man was there. That was good, but now he remembered he was being watched it got even better. He opened his legs more, showing Clint everything, making sure he wouldn’t miss a thing. The older was laying on the other side of the bed, wearing nothing but his briefs, that were obviously tented and the white cotton was turning transparent at the tip of his cock with all the pre cum he was leaking. Knowing it was all because of him made Pietro bite his lower lip. Clint’s eyes were focused on his hands, but then he looked up and smiled seeing the boy looking at him.

“You look hot.”

Pietro moaned quietly with the compliment. It was more than enough incentive for him to take the bottle of lube and pour the thing on his gloved hand. He spread it on his fingers, watching how the leather shined with all the lube. Then he lowered his hand to his ass and rubbed his hole, making it slick. The gloves did nothing to heat the lube and the coldness made him shiver. The slid the finger in slowly, watching Clint’s reaction carefully. He noticed the man’s breathing harder as he added a second finger right after the first. So he started to fuck himself, slowly at first, but it quickly went faster, harder, wilder.

He soon was reduced to a mess, not sure if he was moving his hands or his hips, or both. He could do nothing but moan and search for the pleasure desperately. His eyes didn’t move from Clint. Seeing the man getting off on watching him doing those filthy things made him burn of arousal. He wanted him to see everything, to watch every move, to hear every moan. In his head, Clint was calling him a slut, saying he was his beautiful whore and commenting on how desperate he was for something to fill his hole. In fact, he really was that desperate and didn’t think twice before adding a fourth finger. He moaned really hard and let his head fall back on the pillow. Beside him Clint murmured:

“ _Jesus Fucking Christ_.”

It was too much. Pietro felt too full and came hard when his fingers hit his prostrate. He took his fingers out and let his cock go, hugging the pillows beneath him. He felt Clint’s hands touching his legs, followed by his lips. The man left a trail of kisses up his body. When he reached his face, Pietro turned to kiss him in the mouth, a hot and open mouthed kiss that took his breath away – not that he was breathing normally after that hell of an orgasm. Then he felt Clint’s cock poking him on the thigh. He not only hadn’t come, he hadn’t even took his briefs off.

‘ _Well, we can’t have it, can we?_ ’

Pietro’s hand was on his chest and he slid it down until it was caressing his dick over the cloth. Clint moaned into the kiss and the boy took it as an incentive to go on. He pushed the man, making him lay down on the bed. Pietro got rid of the man’s briefs and his own gloves before positioning himself between Clint’s legs and leaning down to suck his cock. He took the tip into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. His hands were resting on the man’s thighs and one of them moved to caress his testicles. That was when the idea popped in his mind.

It was so unexpected it felt almost forbidden, and it made the boy really excited. He was a little uncertain if he really should do it, but he did it anyway. He slid his thumb down between Clint’s cheeks, teasing his hole lightly. The man moaned quietly and murmured:

“Yes.”

Pietro smiled with the positive reaction. He sucked on Clint’s dick, swallowing his cheeks. He looked up to see the man’s face as he touched his entrance again, this time with his index finger. He pressed harder against the ring of muscles, but not enough to go in. Clint looked wonderful, his eyes closed and an incredibly relaxed expression. The boy let his dick out of his mouth with a pop before asking:

“Can I…?”

“Yes.” Clint opened his eyes, black with lust, and smiled to Pietro. “Just go easy on me, it’s been a long time since I bottomed.”

The boy nodded, leaving a kiss on his lover’s thigh. He lubed his fingers up and slid his middle finger in easily. Clint was tight, he obviously hadn’t done this in a while – actually, Pietro was surprised he had ever done before; Clint topping seemed as natural as breathing, he had never even thought of the possibility of him bottoming. The younger was a little nervous about it, but it ended up being incredibly easy and much pleasant. Unlike himself, the man talked. He said when to go harder, when he could move or add another finger. Clint said when it was good and how he should touch him. Pietro felt almost ashamed seeing how hard he made it for his boyfriend when he was the one being fucked – or doing anything else, since he didn’t have the guts to ask for what he wanted under any circumstances.

When he was fucking Clint with three fingers he was already hard again. It didn’t take very long for the man to take them – in fact, he was absolutely relaxed; even after all those times they had sex Pietro couldn’t be as relaxed as Clint was – but the boy got much more excited about it than he thought he would. He _loved_ the sounds the older was letting out and he was doing his best to get more and more of those. He almost moaned when Clint offered him a condom. He might never thought about fucking the man before, but right there, with his fingers up his ass, _gosh_ , he really wanted it.

“Can you come again, kiddo?”

“I’m not the old man here.” Pietro said, rolling the condom onto his cock.

The boy slid his dick into his lover slowly and _Jesus_ , he had to stop to remember how to breath. Clint was absurdly tight around his prick. When his groin touched the older’s ass he had to stop moving, trying not to come too soon. His hands came down to touch the man’s body, run then over his stomach.

“Come on, boy.” Clint whispered. “Fuck me so hard I’ll feel you tomorrow.”

And he did. He started to move slowly, but if the man wanted it hard he would give it hard. He soon was fucking him fast and wild. Clint wasn’t reduced to a mess like Pietro was when being fucked like that. He moaned quietly every time the boy hit his prostrate and smiled at him when he caught the younger looking at his face. Pietro was the one moaning aloud and trying not to stop moving his hips, lost in pleasure. Clint didn’t scream even when he came. He just held tight on Pietro’s wrists and let his head fall back, exposing his neck and coming all over his stomach. The man’s muscles pressing hard against him cock was too much for the boy. He came hard right after his boyfriend. Pietro fell on top of him, unable to hold himself with his jelly limbs.

“Shit.” He murmured, holding his face on the older’s chest.

Clint laughed, petting his hair and leaving a kiss on top of his head.

“I thought you didn’t like bottoming.” Pietro said, looking up at his lover’s face.

“I never said I didn’t like it. You were the one begging to be fucked since the beginning.”

Yeah, Pietro couldn’t deny that. He tangled his arms and legs around Clint, holding him tight. He stayed happily like that until the man said.

“Get up, let’s eat something. I’m starving.”

“ _Aww, god, no_. Don’t make me get up.” He murmured, burring his face on his neck.

“Don’t be so lazy, come on!”

“I just came twice, what did you expected?!”

“Okay. Fair enough.” Clint moved away from his limbs. “You can stay, I’ll bring you food.”

“You are wonderful. I love you.”

It came out almost as an accident; those three words he had been so afraid of saying. They run so casually out of his mouth he only realized what he had said after it was already done. The boy was hugging a pillow and just hid his face with it, without courage to see Clint’s reaction. The man didn’t say anything either, he just left a kiss on his cheek and went to the kitchen. Pietro stayed on the bed, thinking about it.

Yeah, he really loved that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, bottom Clint, hum? ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )  
> It wasn't supposed to happen, I was already in the middle of this chapter when the idea popped in my mind and I was like "Why not? ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )" I hope you guys enjoyed it ;)  
> Another thing: I'm sorry the chapters are taking longer to be updated. I'm working on a Halloween fic, that's why. I hope the fic will be worthy the waiting here (:


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I know some of the readers are from Puerto Rico and I'm sorry if I wrote something wrong about your country. I've never been to Puerto Rico and everything I wrote was based on the beaches I visited in Brazil. I tried to be very general on the descriptions (:

Pietro and his family arrived at their hotel in Puerto Rico just before the sunset. They were staying on a great hotel near the beach. He and Wanda were in a room together and Uncle Erik was in another room with that inseparable friend of his, Charles Xavier – actually, Pietro wasn’t sure about the real nature of their relationship; sometimes they seem to hate each other, sometimes they looked like soulmates; the only thing he knew was that they were always together.

The first thing the boy did when they arrived was leave his things on the floor and go straight to the window. _And Gosh_ , it was so beautiful. The sky was bright with uncountable shades of red, orange and pink. The sun, in a deep tone of yellow, almost orange, was hiding on the horizon, its light reflected on the sea. The water was calm and went far away, showing all the colors of the sky. Pietro felt something touching his arm and turned to see Wanda beside him, eyes focused on the sunset.

“People told me the beach was beautiful.” She started. “But this is far beyond my expectations.”

Yeah, that’s right. It was astonishing. Pietro honestly couldn’t see the big deal on going to the beach before arriving, but now he was looking through that window to that unbelievable sunset, he’s starting to get it. Even if it wasn’t fun, at least it was unbelievably beautiful. They didn’t have that kind of thing in New York. Of course they had sunsets and they had the sea, but he had never seen those colors in the sky. It looked almost surreal.

“So, now let’s talk about the real stuff here.” Wanda said. “What about the bed issue here?”

“What bed iss.. oh.”

They had just one bed. A giant king size bed, but still one bed. It’s not that Pietro minded sleeping with Wanda, it was just… unexpected.

“I’m not sure this was supposed to be our room.” Wanda said.

“What? You think this was Uncle and Charlie’s room? They wouldn’t sleep in the same bed.”

“Well, I’m not really sure about it.”

The girl gave him that ‘if you know what I mean’ look. Pietro laughed aloud.

“Oh my God, I thought I was the only one who thought there was something more there!”

“Have you seen the way they look at each other? It’s true love!”

“Yeah, we definitely took their room!”

They lay on the bed together and laughed for long minutes, commenting on how obviously Uncle Erik and Charles were secret boyfriends.

“Just for you to know, I don’t mind sleeping on the same bed with you.” Pietro said.

“Neither do I. I just hope you don’t move like and octopus on your sleeping like you did when we were kids.”

“I don’t know, I’m normally sleeping when I do it.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to find out them. Let’s call the love birds for dinner, I’m starving.”

.

On the next morning Pietro woke up to find Wanda sitting on the bed with an epic bed hair and huge dark circles under her eyes. The boy was going to ask her if she slept well, but it was obvious that she hadn’t. If felt silly to ask, so he didn’t.

“Morning, sis.”

“Morning, you crazy octopus.”

“I guess I move a lot while sleeping then.”

“I’m asking Uncle Erik to take his room back.”

“I’m sorry, sis.”

“You are forgiven, but I’m still asking him to take his room.”

They stayed in silence for a while. Pietro was thinking about how good it was to have fun with his sister again. They had been a little tense since he told her about his relationship with Clint. But being there, sharing a room with her, making silly comments about Uncle Erik and his boyfriend, he felt so happy. He didn’t know how much he missed those moments with her.

“Does Mr. Barton complain about your octopus limbs?” She asked.

Pietro paused. _What?_ Wanda asking him about Clint? Things like this simply don’t happen. Wanda disagrees with their relationship. Period. They agreed in not discussing this. And then she was asking about their routine? What the hell?

“Seriously? You asking about him?”

“Oh come on! It’s Christmas! Let’s pretend we’re good at least for a week.”

The boy smiled. It was probably one of the most honest smiles of his life. All he had wanted since all this began was Wanda to take it easy. Or at least pretend to. He lost count on how many times he wished he had someone to gossip about his love life; someone to hear him saying how adorable, or handsome, or so fucking hot Clint was. He wished he had someone like Clint had Ms. Romanoff. She was the man’s best friend and approved their relationship one hundred and ten percent. Of course she had the same worries Wanda had: be careful not being caught, this may ruin your lives, etcetera. But she saw how happy they were together. She always said that, if Clint was happy, then she would be on his side to the end. She even had a pet name for Pietro. ‘ _Wonder boy_ ’ she used to call him. He never understood where it came from.

“There was this one time he told me he woke up in the middle of the night with my feet on his face.”

Wanda laughed aloud and it warmed his heart.

“How is that even possible?!”

“I don’t know! I woke up on the wrong side of the bed and that’s what he told me!”

“Jesus, I swear Pietro, you are impossible.”

.

Pietro couldn’t see the big deal on going to the beach. He always thought the idea of spending your day lying under the sun and bathing on salty water quite boring. Well, of course he had never actually gone to the beach. Back in Sokovia they didn’t have beaches and in New York beaches weren’t a popular thing. When he commented this with Clint he had told him to ‘tell him the big deal when he’s there’. He didn’t understand at first, but now he was lying under the sun and bathing on salty water and yes, he can see the big deal. It was surprisingly relaxing. The sound of the waves dying on the sand was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. He started to collect seashells and by the third day he already had a plastic bag full of them.

“What are you going to do with all those shells, Pietro?” Uncle Erik asked him.

“I have no idea. But I like them.”

On the last day he would end up leaving most of the shells behind and taking home just enough to put on a pot. Uncle Erik told him he would have to clean all those shells every week and it was enough to convince him to choose his favorites and get rid of the rest.

But the best part of it all wasn’t the beach. It was his relationship with Wanda. The ‘let’s pretend we’re good’ thing worked so well Pietro wished they would be like that forever. It was amazing to discuss things with Wanda and don’t fear her speeches about how wrong his relationship was. They didn’t just talk about Clint and Vision, they also discussed about other hotties. The good thing about being the gay brother with the straight sister is that you always agree about the things you like. Except that they didn’t. Pietro was into older sexy guys while Wanda preferred the naïve baby-faces of the young boys.

“What the hell, Pietro! How old is this guy? Fifty?”

“At least he doesn’t look like he was wearing diapers yesterday like this boy band of yours!”

They had discussed things Pietro had never thought he would discuss with Wanda. At least since she started complaining about him and Clint. They had even discussed sex! Pietro never imagined it. He’s still not sure he really wanted to know the things Vision enjoyed in bed, but it was an interesting conversation anyway. Of course he didn’t tell her some things about him and Clint. She surely would freak out if he mentioned the spanking, that thing about being called a slut, having sex on the school’s archery range and some other stuff.

The day he felt they were really okay was the fourth day. It was a sunny morning and they were lying on the beach under a huge parasol. Pietro was texting Clint when he turned to ask:

“Can we take a selfie for me to send it to Clint?”

“Sure.”

The answer was so casual it seemed almost a normal situation. It honestly caught Pietro by surprise.

“Only if you take one with me so I can send it to Vision.”

“Deal.”

Pietro was lying on his stomach. Wanda was sitting behind him, her hair tied on top of her head and she had those big sunglasses on her face. And she smiled. She smiled like she was taking a selfie for a good friend. She smiled like she accepted the whole thing. Pietro felt stupidly happy with that almost silly detail.

.

The first thing Pietro did when he arrived back in New York was knocking on Clint’s door. The beach was awesome, yes. But he missed his boyfriend like hell. When Clint opened the door he hugged the man around his chest and buried his face on his neck. The older held him by the waist and pulled him into the apartment. After closing the door Clint touched him on the chin to make him look up. Pietro smiled at him.

“Hey, kiddo.”

And then their lips were meeting and they were kissing like it was the first time in months, not just a week. They lay down on the couch, tangled their limbs around each other and kissed for long minutes. Their make out session was full of smiled, tickles and small laughs. They were obviously happy to see each other again.

“So…” Clint started after half an hour. “Did you miss the cake?”

“No, but I surely missed you a lot.”

The man smiled and left a small kiss on his lips. Then he let his thumb press on Pietro’s cheek a little harder and the boy hissed in pain.

“I guess you didn’t use sunblock.”

“I did!” He protested.

“Oh yes, for sure. You are redder than you sister’s jacket.”

“Okay.” He hid his face on the older’s chest. “Maybe I didn’t use enough of it.”

And they stayed like this for a while, in silence, Pietro on top of Clint while the man petted his hair fondly.

“Can I stay the night?” Pietro asked after some time.

“We have school tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I know. We can go together. Just this once, please.”

“Okay, just this once. You know we have to be careful.”

“Yeah, just this once. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things will happen from now on, keep reading, guys ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the reading, don't forget to leave comments.  
> Visit me on tumblr: http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/


End file.
